


NeverEnding Summer

by LadyBardock



Series: True Love [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Army, Brother/Brother Incest, Crimes & Criminals, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Mexico, Military, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Summer, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU Kili/Fili, Thorin/Bilbo. A foster family goes for a well deserved holiday to a remote location in Mexico, and lands into the hands of a criminal organization. Who are the people they met? Why are they hiding behind tall walls? Surprises, fate, humour, suspense - everything mixed up like in most of my stories, I hope you will enjoy and leave a review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Philip Oakenshield was a first lieutenant despite his young age. He joined the army as soon as he graduated from high school. He was raised in a foster family, by a kind man named Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo took him in at the age of thirteen and never regretted it. Fili was a kind person, hard working in school, great at sport. The way he turned out Bilbo kept joking he adopted a prince. He was great at school, but he didn’t want to let Bilbo pay for his studies. The idea to go to the military was a spontaneous one, but he never regretted it. He finished engineering studies while in the service, and he engaged fully into his duties. Many people joked that he wanted to be canon meat, but he excelled at leading. His technical knowledge always gave him an edge over other officers, and he had a great sense of leadership. Whenever he would come home Bilbo would joke how his prince became a general, but Fili knew it was pride speaking out of the short man. Other of Bilbo’s foster kids always waited impatiently for Fili to arrive, he always had lots of presents and stories to tell. Some might say his life was complete, but Fili had a feeling of emptiness in his life. He had friends; he had his squad and his friends in the service. He had Bilbo and a loving foster family; he had a steady income, a thrilling job. But he felt as if something important was missing. Maybe it was the longing for love, something he never truly experienced.  
  
Bilbo was a calm school teacher, he always kept writing as a past time, and finally at the age of nearly thirty-five under the encouragement of his oldest foster son he decided to try to contact a publishing house. Within the next five years his life flipped upside down. Four of his books had been published, and the money began flowing. He stopped working at school, and focused on the last four kids under his care. Ori, Nori and Dori were brothers taken in by Bilbo just before the first book was published. Just after it was published Bilbo’s nephew Frodo joined them after the death of his parents.  
  
When Fili was serving in a military base in the Middle East, Bilbo was worried about him more than ever. That part of the world was dangerous by any definition, and he didn’t want any of his children to serve in a dangerous zone. For Fili it was very difficult, he loved the military as such, but the brutality of war was not his thing. Finding an enemy where anybody could be your enemy was nerve-wrecking. He dreaded every patrol; he dreaded every contact with local people. He’d seen famine, he’s seen extreme poverty, and he’s seen hurt and sadness. He kept doubting why they were sent there, what was the purpose to it all. When three of his best friends were killed in an ambush, he just began shutting down. He had enough of the emptiness and a meaningless life. All his senses were focused on surviving, on saving anybody he could save, but war wasn’t a game. It was a real blood thirsty monster demanding more and more sacrifices.  
  
Bilbo could see the damage war did to his favorite foster child. During the rare phone calls Fili sounded depressed. In the letters he wrote, Bilbo could see the loneliness and emptiness surrounding his oldest child. When Fili returned from his tour in Iraq, Bilbo was focused on bringing him back to life.  
  
He found a beautiful house in Mexico and informed the boys they were all going for a long holiday. Money stopped being a problem so Bilbo decided to go full out. He rented a remote house, in a beautiful area, with a beautiful beach. In one word it was paradise.  
  
“There is a huge swimming pool at the back of the house!” Ori came running into the living room.  
  
“Why would anyone build a swimming pool if there is a beach just two minutes away?” The practical Dori could not comprehend.  
  
“Who cares! I’m going to get the best room!” Nori ran up the stairs, to check the bedrooms.  
  
“Boys go and unpack the car, I’ll get dinner going.” Bilbo instructed his family.  
  
“According to the owner the fridge should be fully stocked, the nearest town is half an hour away, so if we go shopping we better buy a lot.” Dori reminded Bilbo.  
  
“Don’t worry, we’ll manage just fine. I’ve arranged everything to have the perfect holiday.” Bilbo told the worried boy.  
  
“I’m more worried about the cost of all this.” Dori murmured.  
  
“And I’m not. We all need this holiday so relax and enjoy our two months of paradise.” Bilbo told his son gently.  
  
“I love this place!” Frodo told Bilbo running into the garden.  
  
Fili came out but he didn’t say anything, just glanced out of the window. “It seems very quiet here.” He noticed after a moment. “Do we have any neighbors?”  
  
“The owner said there is only one house in the neighborhood, around two kilometers to the north. So it’s just us and all the peace and quiet in the world.” Bilbo told him setting some meat into the oven.  
  
“I’m going to take a look around.” Fili told him and went outside in the direction of the beach.  
  
Meanwhile just two kilometers north from their location, two security guards were watching the beach.  
  
“It seems the house has been rented again.” Dwalin spoke into the radio.  
  
“Anyone we should be worried about?” A firm voice replied.  
  
“Just a bunch of kids and two men. Our informer from town said it’s just a family going on holiday.” Dwalin replied still keeping his eyes on two boys walking along the beach.  
  
“Keep an eye on them.” The voice told him firmly.  
  
“Boss is pissed again.” Oin the second security guard noticed.  
  
“That idiot Mendez can’t get the idea that he should sell us that house to get the Boss out of his hair.” Dwalin replied.  
  
“At least it’s not a bunch of crazy college students like last time.” Oin noticed grimly.  
  
“I have a feeling Mendez is going to have some trouble soon.” Dwalin smirked evilly thinking about the man irritating his boss so much.  
  
“I wouldn’t want to be in his shoes.” Oin noticed still observing the moving people.  
  
Fili reached a turn on the beach within a few minutes, he ran towards the forest line and soon he reached a road. He looked at the road closely, it was evident it was used frequently. Strange for such a remote location. Fili had a bad feeling about this holiday from the start; Mexico was a wild country, with many problems and corruption. A remote location in Mexico was like going straight into gang territory in New York. He looked around and heard a car come by. Without hesitation he moved into the forest again, and watched as a jeep drove by. There were two men sitting in it, and both of them were armed. He just crossed his brows and looked at the direction the men were heading. If his calculations were correct, that was the location of the only neighboring house.  
  
He retreated towards their house going in the forest line, as he was looking back he noticed a shine in the wood. He focused on the target, and soon he realized at what he was looking, far away in the middle of the forest, there was a watchtower overseeing the beach. If his assumptions were correct and if they had the right equipment they could even see what was going on in their house. He had a really bad feeling, but then he realized as long as they don’t cross paths with their neighbors, no harm would come to his beloved family.  
  
“So what did you find out?” The Boss looked at the two of his security after they finished their daily route.  
  
“It’s a family consisting of one parent and five children. From what I understand it’s a foster family, and the father rented the house for two months.” Gloin reported to his boss. Bifur stood right next to him, but being mute he just nodded with confirmation.  
  
“Dwalin said there were two men.” The Boss noticed an inconsistency immediately.  
  
“The oldest son is probably over twenty five.” Gloin told him. “Mendez said he’s not going to sell this house to you, and he said there is no way you can force him to.”  
  
“Did he really say that?” The Boss lips pressed into a thin line.  
  
“He did.” Gloin swallowed hard. “He’s been toying with us for too long. We should send the boys to give him a scare.”  
  
“I’m the person making the decisions around here.” The Boss’s voice was cold as ice.  
  
“What are you going to do about Mendez uncle?” Kili stood right behind Thorin as Gloin and Bifur were leaving. “We need to get that house. Sooner or later someone will find out about what we’re doing here.”  
  
“Let me worry about that.” Thorin smirked. “You should worry about our newest project, and leave our unwanted neighbors be for the time being. If they cause trouble then we’ll deal with it swiftly.”  
  
“And if something happens to them Mendez will have enough reason to blame us, and he’ll send his troops here.” Kili noticed immediately.  
  
“Mendez is just a sheriff; he has no real troops to send for. He’s just trying to make us make a move, and we’re too smart to fall for that.” The Boss just smirked at his nephew, Kili was very young and very eager, and that sometimes meant he wasn’t careful enough.  
  
“So what’s for dinner today?” Dwalin asked looking longingly at the house down below near the beach.  
  
“Looks like roast chicken.” Gloin noticed. It became their new hobby, watching the guests of the house and guess what was for dinner. Food was their one problem, Bombur was a great chef, but being engaged elsewhere he often lacked time for cooking food for them.  
  
“I wish I could just go to the beach and have some fun.” Dwalin looked at the four boys playing volleyball on the beach. His eyes kept catching a small red head jumping high and laughing loudly.  
  
“It’s kind of ironic, we’re living in paradise but we can’t just go and have fun on the beach.” Gloin noticed sternly. “Thank Mahal I can read all I like.” Gloin pulled out his favorite book by William Underhill.  
  
“Looks like our neighbor is working really hard on his laptop all day.” Dwalin noticed the small man focused on his laptop again.  
  
“What about the other man?” Gloin asked looking away from the book for a moment.  
  
“No idea. I’ve seen him only like twice in the last week.” Dwalin noticed.  
  
“Now, who would sit home all day in paradise?” Gloin asked philosophically.  
  
“I’m not sure if he’s sitting at home.” Dwalin suddenly realized.  
  
“Then where is he?” Gloin seemed startled with the idea.  
  
“I plan to find out.” Dwalin murmured and decided to start hunting.


	2. Chapter 2

Kili on the other hand had another problem. Before their unwanted guests arrived he could run in the morning as far as he wanted. He was used to going down the beach and running up to ten kilometers, to return home spent and focus on the job. His uncle hated weakness, and in their line of work weakness of body was not welcome. The gym was okay, but for the long run he wanted his beloved beach.  
  
On one morning Kili woke up earlier than normal, it was barely dawning and he looked longingly at the beach. And then it hit him, those tourists were probably sleeping and the beach was all his to run to his limit. He put on his training clothes and rushed towards the gate.  
  
“Where are you going?” Dwalin asked him seeing the boy ready for running.  
  
“To the beach.” Kili replied.  
  
“The Boss said the beach is off limits until the tourists are here.” Dwalin’s voice was firm.  
  
“They’re sleeping, and I’m going crazy being locked up here.” Kili replied.  
  
Dwalin looked at the boy carefully, he understood the need for movement the boy had, and he understood the idea of running and freedom. He looked back towards the dark house at the edge of the beach.  
  
“Come back in less than two hours.” He told the boy. “And if the Boss asks I have no idea where you are.”  
  
“Thank you!” Kili smiled his huge wide smile and rushed out of the gate and towards the road leading to the beach.  
  
Fili was finally easing down, he was aware of the surveillance his family was under but so far he didn’t see any danger. The patrol would ride out twice a day and go into the woods and probably towards the town. There were always two people on guard watch at the beach, and he also noticed cameras surveying the two roads leading to the house. He managed to walk up to the house completely undetected; it was a beautiful mansion, surrounded by a stone wall, very secure and very heavily guarded. Fili was a pro so he just took in all the details and sneaked away easily. Within days he worked out their system, he knew all the weak spots, and soon he played the game of avoiding them. He knew which rooms in their house were safe, which path to take, where he could walk safely on the beach and where they could easily see him. He loved the mornings best. The sun rise over the beach, and the noise of the waves crashing into the sand. He would sneak out in the morning run around five kilometers, then he would stay a bit at a beautiful cove take a swim and watch the sunrise and run back in the forest.  
  
Kili rushed towards his favorite spot on the beach, to catch the sun rise over the beautiful sea. It was already pretty hot so he could feel the sweat go down his back; he rushed even more to get there on time. It was still dark and only a gentle light could be seen on the horizon.  
  
As soon as he reached his spot he got stripped naked and without looking around he just jumped into the water.  
  
Fili glanced at the source of the sudden noise ruining his alone moment. It was evident someone came to his cove. He just sat in his place and watched as the sun was slowly rising over the horizon. Slowly he could make out the shape of a person swimming in the sea, and the callously abandoned clothes on the sand. He briefly considered getting up and leaving, but then he decided he was there first. So he just sat and waited for the swimming person to notice him.  
  
Kili was so relived to finally be able to swim around to his heart’s content that he lost focus on reality. He decided to get out and dry out in the morning sun; he reached the beach and looked back at the see not paying attention to his surroundings.  
  
Fili watched the beautiful young boy get out of the water and without a care in the world he lay on the beach to dry off in the sun. He was slim and tall, with long dark wavy hair. He caught sight of a firm lean body, muscular ass and tights. The boy was young but there was a trail of chest hairs climbing his chest. He was dead gorgeous, and for the first time Fili felt an insatiable wave of lust overcome him. He had experience with both boys and girls, especially when he put on his uniform, but boys were really his thing. This boy was simply as beautiful as the sun rise in front of him.  
  
Kili was so thrilled with the sudden stolen freedom he forgot all about being careful. As he was slowly putting on his clothes he glanced to his right to see two beautiful blue eyes staring at him. He was so startled he wasn’t alone; he didn’t even realize he was standing half naked in front of a stranger. An extremely hot stranger. He looked like a golden god, with enticing blue eyes, blond hair and neatly trimmed beard. The man was shirtless, and Kili could see the perfectly shaped muscles and toned well built body. He just stared at the man speechless. He noticed a tattoo reaching to the strangers back, and he took in the light mocking smile. Suddenly it hit him that he was naked in front of a stranger so quickly he rushed to put his clothes back on.  
  
Fili just stared at the boy, and when his eyes finally caught the boy’s eyes he was lost into those deep brown orbs. The boy was looking at him as if mesmerized, like a rabbit going to run on instinct any minute now. No words where said, the boy just gave him one more glance with some kind of fear and curiosity at the same time, and then the boy just rushed along the beach. Fili didn’t need to ask where the boy heading, there was only one place he could have come from.  
  
Kili returned home in record time, he knew he got caught but there was no way uncle would find out, so he just rushed back to his room. He felt like his whole body was on fire. The way that man was looking at him, those deep blue eyes and smile made Kili feel a weakness like never before. He regretted not saying anything to the man; he just wanted to feel close to him. He wanted so much… The boy grabbed his penis and without even noticing he began stroking himself thinking back to the unexpected meeting. He never got much experience but he simply wasn’t really interested. This person was the first who inspired such a feeling in his body, and he was wondering how the man would react knowing that Kili was fulfilling his needs thinking of those beautiful blue eyes. Blue eyes like the sea at dawn.  
  
Fili was really amused with the events of the morning. It seemed the firm defense of the mansion had its gaps, and someone was trying to slip in and slip out, from inside the stone prison. He briefly wondered about the gorgeous boy, about his deep chocolate eyes. The way he ran away clearly indicated he wasn’t supposed to be out, but it didn’t seem he was held against his will. He wondered if he would see the boy again, but later realized with a tingling of regret that it was improbable.  
  
Kili rarely took guard duties, but Bofur had to go to town yet again, and Dwalin had to go as well. Everyone else was busy so Kili had no other choice. He spent a boring afternoon watching the beach and tourists having fun. He wanted to see the man again, but there was no trace of him, he saw a small man sit on the terrace and write something on his laptop, he saw four boys more or less his age have fun on the beach, but there was no sight of the tempting stranger. He glanced at the book left there probably by Gloin, and instead of gawking at the people and beach he began reading William Underhill’s newest book.  
  
Fili walked up to the guard tower surprised it was empty for a change, he saw two cars leave out of schedule, so he sneaked up towards the house. He was wondering what was on the other side, and what kind of business was going on in there that needed to be guarded so heavily, but decided against doing anything more to find out. He couldn’t get the kid out of his head, but he just had to leave it to fate.  
  
Bilbo was amused with Fili, he knew his son well, but it seemed the war depression was finally over. Just two weeks and Fili was back to joking, he was more serious then when he was a teenager, but the spark in his eyes was back. So Bilbo decided to get the last part of therapy behind them, he told Fili to take his laptop for a while and to write down his stories. Fili had always been a good story teller, and his war experiences were anti-war and pro humane. Bilbo wanted to push him to leave something behind. So after days of being haunted by Bilbo, Fili found himself sitting on the terrace with Bilbo’s laptop and under the glares of his foster siblings, and probably guards of that house, he sat down and wrote what he wanted to erase from his memory.  
  
Kili looked up with tears in his eyes, the book was driving him crazy, and he felt so sad reading the story, so for a moment the failed to notice something changed. Then he focused on the terrace of the house and he realized that in the spot in which the man sat before, now somebody else was sitting. He saw a part of a tattoo on a muscular male arm, and the person was clearly focused on the laptop. The short man was sitting opposite and with an encouraging smile watched the handsome blond use the laptop. Soon the four boys joined, and it was evident they were joking and laughing. Kili felt a ting of pain, he felt so lonely and he just wished his life was normal and that he could join those people and spend some time with the extremely handsome man.  
  
“So what’s so interesting everyone wants to be on guard duty all of a sudden?” His uncle voice made the boy jump in his spot. Thorin immediately noticed the blush on his nephew’s face. He reached out and took the binoculars from Kili. He glanced at the beach and later to the terrace of the neighboring house. He took in the sight of six people relaxing near the pool, the boys talking vividly and young man writing something on a laptop, and a very short cute man resting on a chair.  
  
He glanced back to Kili. “They will leave soon; they rented the house for two months only.” He gave him the binoculars back. “As long as you don’t tell them anything about what we’re doing here, and don’t bring them here, you can try to make some friends.” Thorin told the surprised boy.  
  
He saw a light come into his eyes.  
  
“Just remember to be careful.” Thorin told him.  
  
“I will!” Kili’s wide smile was the best heartwarming reward Thorin could ever get. He handed Thorin the book he found with a huge smile.  
  
“Your guard duty ends in two hours.” Thorin noticed grimly and left taking the book with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning Kili rushed to get dressed and to run to the beach. Dwalin just laughed when he heard the order from Thorin, and he mumbled something like “The kid deserves a life!” as Kili was rushing out of the gate at a crazy morning hour.  
  
Kili rushed down the beach, running to make it before dawn to his favorite spot. This time he was observant enough to see the man already sitting there and watching the horizon, Kili just smiled to himself and dropped his clothes to the ground, and feeling those beautiful eyes on himself he jumped into the sea.  
  
Fili just smirked, he wasn’t expecting the boy to show up, but seeing him made his heart go warm. The boy noticed him immediately and without a second of hesitation stripped naked and rushed into the water. For a moment there he was hesitating, but then again it was a deserted beach, so Fili did exactly the same. The boy was swimming with a lot of confidence, but after some time he swam back to the beach and lay down to get dry. His eyes were sparkling as he watched Fili get out of the water and rest on the beach in exactly the same fashion, meaning no fashion of clothing at all.  
  
Seeing the man’s naked body was like a delicious feast for his eyes, he wanted to touch and tease every inch of that gorgeous male body. The man was in prime shape, almost as muscular as Dwalin, but with more youth and beauty. Kili couldn’t focus on anything else but the sight in front of him. He was mildly aware the man was also glancing at him, but it wasn’t as openly as Kili was doing. Suddenly Kili blushed a bit realizing he was too openly staring, so he just hung his head and looked back towards the beautiful sea he loved the most.  
  
Fili just smirked seeing the wild blush and the boy looking away. The boy’s body was clearly showing he was interested in him, his erection slightly hardened, as his deep brown eyes were wandering over Fili’s body. He felt a bit apprehensive, it was so strange to just start a conversation, and he had no idea in what language to strike up. The boy was probably Mexican, considering his coloring and tanned skin and Fili knew Spanish well enough to talk in it, but somehow it seemed strange to break the silence.  
  
Kili’s head turned back towards him and blue met brown again. Fili wasn’t hiding his attraction at all, his eyes glancing at the boy’s body, his erection clearly indicating how much he was interested in exchanging the heat shared by the two pairs of eyes. Kili swallowed hard feeling those deep lustful eyes glare at him and drill a hole in his body. The shivers coming down Kili’s spine were a new sensation to him, he felt like his heart was going to explode. Before he could even think about what he was doing Kili’s body made a move and closed the distance between them to push his lips into the warm lips of the stranger. He had always been adventurous and when his sex drive kicked in there was no more time for hesitation.  
  
Fili was extremely surprised the boy made such a direct bold move towards him, and feeling those soft lips press into him, he lost all control over his body. Without even finding out his name, he ravished the body of his lover. He touched that gorgeous naked tanned skin, taking in the smoothness of the skin. The boy’s body was perfect, well trained, strong and firm. Under his fingers he could feel the muscles lean and trained. He felt an intrusive tongue demand entrance as the boy leaned against him harder, he smiled into the kiss, and decided it was time to teach the boy what this was all about. The boy was admiring the man’s body with equal zeal; the muscles he could feel were firm and strong. The arms around him were driving him crazy, the touch of his lover like fire against his skin. As they lay their limbs tangled, lost for the world, all alone of the remote beach, both were feeling a connection stronger than anything ever. Kili just gasped feeling the strong erection glide over his skin in a playful mode, it was evident his lover had much more experience, and slowly he was guiding and dominating. And as his fingers were gently playing with Kili’s hole, and getting him ready for the next step, Kili felt he was reaching his limits and that he wanted so much more. His lover was teasing him, he was skillfully playing with his body, and Kili felt irritated with the long tease. He wanted to feel fulfilled. Somehow it got on his nerve that just sheer experience gave this man so much power over his body. He wanted to tell him to move faster, but breaking the silence seemed a crime. The silence was trilling even more. Fili could feel his young lover grow very impatient, he seemed inexperienced, but the heat in the young body was steaming hot. As he pressed into the young firm body he felt him squirm a bit and later breathe with ecstasy. He could feel those hands glide over his back, keeping him as close as possible, and he could feel those long legs wrap around him and pull him deeper in. He saw those eyes shine with emotions and lust, and he just drilled into him without any hesitation. The sand was starting to irritate him, so with ease he lifted his young lover and carried him into the sea. The boy seemed startled with the movement but feeling the warm water wrap them and wash the sand off he just smiled and reached for Fili’s head and kissed him deeply, and moved against the penis penetrating him. Soon it was all too much for the younger boy, he felt the thrill of what they were doing, he felt the other body rub him and he felt those hands hold him deeply, his legs wrapped around his lover as the man was claiming him as his own. Soon he just gasped surprised as the sudden wave hit him, and the pleasure caused a shiver going from head to toes. The man just smiled and with great tenderness kissed him and pushed even deeper inside the warm young body, and finally after so many long agonizing moments Fili did exactly what he wanted to do as soon as he laid eyes on the boy the first time, he spilt his seed inside his warm firm ass.  
  
Catching his breath Kili was slowly realizing he went a bit too far in his uncle’s idea of making friends. But the hands holding him were so warm and nice he didn’t feel like letting the man go. Slowly the man put him down in the warm water, but he didn’t let go, he gently kissed him with so much tenderness and emotion that Kili felt his heart beat wildly with overfill of emotions. He replied to the kiss with a soft sound and kissed the man deeply yet once again. Reality was slowly dawning on him, the sun was already high it was slowly becoming morning, and he knew he had to get home. Uncle’s order was clear, but that would mean he could sneak out of the house during the day as well, but he had no idea how to address the topic with the stranger. He looked into the blue eyes full of warmth and tenderness, and he just pressed another kiss into those soft red lips. The man gently lifted him and carried him out of the water, and Kili did not feel like protesting. He would agree to anything. Fili was a bit worried going back to the beach would cause some awkwardness around them, but the boy just sat on the sand to dry off and he was smiling and clearly very happy. Normally this would be the perfect time to talk, to get to know each other, but the silence was thick. They sat and looked at the paradise surrounding them, and both were admiring the beauty. Suddenly for the first time in years Fili felt alive, and the notion of feeling happy hit him strongly.  
  
Suddenly a noise startled them both. Kili glanced at his wrist, to what seemed to be a watch, but now looking closely Fili realized it was much more than just a watch. He read about those gadgets, a small version of a phone compacted into a watch, but he read the prices of those were insanely high. The kid just glanced at it, and pressed his finger along the screen. His face turned into a scowl and without even looking back to his lover Kili pulled his clothes on ignoring the still wet skin. The boy glanced at the still naked man, and noticed those blue eyes look at him questioningly, he leaned in and gave his last chaste kiss and ran home as fast as possible. If uncle said there was trouble, Kili knew it was time to get back home no matter what.  
  
Fili watched his lover run away clearly worried and agitated. Whatever message he got it must have been something very important. He slowly picked up his clothes and put them back on, and slowly he walked home rethinking everything that happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Kili rushed into the house using the back gate. In the living room he saw most of their security and friends gathered in the room. Thorin just glanced at the boy’s wet hair and clothes, and just smirked.  
  
“We got word from Gandalf that Smaug is coming to Mexico.” Bofur told everyone the reason for the meeting. “Bard has sent word that five of Smaug’s men, including Azog Suwarov and his son Blog Suwarov, Ugluk and Snaga from Turkmenistan, and Gollum a well known hit man, have been seen in the US just three hours by car from here. Bard thinks someone betrayed us, or there is an unlikely chance they are trying to find us desperately.”  
  
“It’s a personal battle, not a business related one. They are desperate to get us especially after you ruined their business in China.” Gloin noticed immediately.  
  
“We have to be extra careful now, double the guards, no more trips to town. They are searching by random, only we know the location of this house, and as long as we don’t show up anywhere their chance of finding this place is minimal.” Dwalin was firm.  
  
“Unless we have a traitor in our midst.” Oin commented.  
  
“Unless.” Thorin admitted. “Contact our men in the capital, I want all incoming airplanes under their focus, if Smaug lands I want to know the minute he steps foot on Mexican soil. I want you to prep the helicopter just in case we need to leave in a hurry, and Bofur make sure our new security system is online and working, nothing can come near this house without us knowing it.” Thorin’s orders were firm.  
  
“Bombur prepare to evacuate the lab just in case.” Thorin glanced at the fat red haired man. “Kili, help Balin secure the database and prepare a decoy set of information. Bofur I want you to make sure no one gets in or out of this place, and control all the telephone lines and internet line. From this moment no cells phones are to be used, so Bofur take them all and make sure they are turned off.”  
  
“I doubt they worked out our numbers.” Dwalin noticed.  
  
“I’m not going to take a risk.” Thorin was grim. “The last thing we need it them tracking us down through the satellite system.”  
  
“Gloin and Bifur, I want you both to analyse our defence system again, not even a mouse can squeeze in.” Thorin turned to the two men. “If anything happens, keeping Kili safe is your priority. I lost my father, my sister, her husband and my eldest nephew, and I’m not planning to lose him to this old family vendetta.”  
  
“We’ll do our best.” Bofur nodded.  
  
“Get to work.” Thorin’s voice was cold as ice.  
  
“What are we going to do about the tourists?” Dwalin asked as they he was left alone with Kili and Thorin.  
  
“Nothing for now, but make sure they don’t go anywhere for the time being. The last thing we need is them dragging Smaug’s men to us.” Thorin glanced at Kili and noticed him avoid his eyes. “I’m not planning to get rid of them, we don’t use those methods any more, but we can’t let them bring danger to us.”  
  
Fili did his routine scout of the area and to his surprised the two patrols didn’t leave the mansion. While walking around he noticed one of the troops go around the forest and clearly he was planting something in the ground. He sneaked up and took a look, he immediately knew what this was it was a motion sensor device. The guard was probably installing a more modern security system. As he was following the unaware man he noticed two different systems being place, a motion detector and heat detector system. It was rare to use two at the same time, but it seemed these people had more things to worry about, and that their security was tightening. Fili returned towards his house in his head calculating the range of the new security system. It was evident there was no option to sneak up to the house any more. He briefly wondered if he would see this lover again, but tighter security meant the boy probably had no option to sneak out any more.  
  
When Fili returned home Bilbo was already pacing the kitchen cooking something delicious. He looked startled a bit, and when Fili arrived he asked the boy to check the telephone line. Fili just nodded and promised to take a look after dinner, but he already had an assumption about the probable cause.  
  
After dinner his suspicious were confirmed, the main cable connecting the house to the telephone line was missing. It wasn’t just cut, that could be easily fixed, like five meters of cable were unplugged and taken away. He crossed his brows, and decided to check one more thing. He returned to the house and took the car keys. As soon as he tried to start the car he knew it was pointless, the characteristic sound of the engine starting never appeared. He lifted the hood and easily noticed the source of problems, the battery was gone. He approached the second car and without even trying to turn it on he lifted the hood and again he saw the same thing, the car batter was gone. He would have dealt with any real malfunction, he could connect cables and fix many things, but there was no way to start a car without a battery in place. He decided to check one more thing before having a serious conversation with his family.  
  
He returned inside, and grabbed Bilbo’s cell phone, he dialled the number of their friend Radagast but there was no signal. The phone as such was working, but there was no reception. It could mean only one thing, someone was jamming the signal. He called everyone to come to the living room, at first he wanted to talk to Bilbo but then he realized the boys were old enough not to be kept in the dark.  
  
“So did you find out what’s wrong with the internet?” Frodo asked curiously as they all sat down on sofas in the living room.  
  
“Yes I have.” Fili told him and he looked at Bilbo.  
  
“So what’s wrong with it?” Bilbo was a bit unsure what to say seeing Fili as serious as when he came back from Iraq.  
  
“Someone stole 5 meters of cable.” Fili told them. “Someone also stole our car batteries, and if you haven’t noticed no cell phone will work because the signal is being jammed.”  
  
The boys looked startled from Fili to Bilbo. “Why would someone do a thing like that?” Dori asked puzzled.  
  
“Who would do something like that you mean.” Nori corrected.  
  
“I think I know who, the question is why.” Fili was enigmatical.  
  
“Who was it?” Bilbo’s voice was meek and terrified.  
  
“Our neighbours.” Fili’s voice was cold.  
  
“But we haven’t seen anyone in the area so far.” Ori spoke in a shaky voice.  
  
“I’ve been observing their house ever since we arrived, and contrary to you I have seen quite a number of people living there.” Fili told the boys. “The house over there is much bigger than this and it is a heavily guarded fortress. There is a tall wall surrounding it, and there are patrol unit walking around and surveying the area. We have been under observation since the day we arrived. There is a watch tower having a perfect view of this house and the beach just a kilometre away from us.”  
  
“Do you think this is some kind of drug cartel?” Nori’s voice was enthusiastic.  
  
“I’m not sure what is going on over there, but they are well trained and heavily guarded.” Fili replied. “But since today morning our neighbours are in frenzy.”  
  
“What do you mean frenzy?” Dori’s voice was calm but worried.  
  
“They have maximized their security suddenly; they stopped patrolling and installed heat detection devices all around their property. They are jamming satellite signals and making sure their location remains secret.” Fili slowly explained.  
  
“Why would they immobilize our cars and cut us off as well?” Frodo couldn’t grasp the idea at all.  
  
“They fear we might bring someone to them, we are the closest neighbours so it would only be logical if under threat they would suspect us as well.” Bilbo slowly told them.  
  
“I’m not sure they suspect us of anything, it’s more like they are taking precautions that we will not reveal this location.” Fili explained. “But that also means there is danger for us of staying here.”  
  
“If someone is a threat to them we might accidentally get hurt in the cross fire.” Nori noticed immediately.  
  
“I came to the same conclusion.” Fili admitted. “I doubt we are in danger from their side, but if their enemy comes into this area we will be in immediate danger. Having two cars disabled we’re pretty much stuck here.”  
  
“So what do you suggest we do?” Bilbo asked Fili slowly.  
  
“We take our own precautions.” Fili smirked at him.


	5. Chapter 5

“Have you disabled their cars, internet and phones?” Thorin asked looking at their neighbors relax by the pool.  
  
“Yes, everything has been done according to plan.” Bofur replied swiftly.  
  
“So why aren’t they doing anything about it?” Thorin was trying to work out their tourists.  
  
“They still probably haven’t found out about the cars, but maybe they are just ignoring the phone and internet.” Bofur was surprised as well.  
  
“They seem very calm and composed.” Thorin was slightly surprised.  
  
“Maybe they are just enjoying their holiday.” Bofur replied.  
  
“I’m not so sure.” Thorin replied looking at the small man typing like crazy on his laptop on the terrace. Somehow that person kept grasping his attention although he did not know why.  
  
\---  
  
“We’re stocked up pretty well.” Bilbo told Fili as he was serving dinner. “We could manage practically till the end of our stay with the food we have. I’m more worried about how we’re going to get back home later.”  
  
“Let’s not worry much.” Fili told him. “We just have to be careful to stay out of trouble, and if trouble comes our way I will deal with it.”  
  
“On one hand I regret coming here, but all this stress and tension and secrecy is driving me crazy with ideas. I’m practically done with my new book, and in my head I’ve already worked out the plot for a sixth book.” Bilbo told his sons.  
  
“So what is the title of the new one?” Nori asked curiously. All of them were fans of Bilbo’s writing and keeping him in high spirits meant he would write more.  
  
“End game comes to trial.” Bilbo told them.  
  
“When can we read it?” Ori was enthusiastically.  
  
“I’m practically ending, so let’s do the proof reading next week.” He told his boys with a huge smile.  
  
“So what’s the next one going to be called?” Dori asked looking at his foster father with a smile.  
  
“I’m not sure yet, but somehow the title “Forbidden music” keeps coming into my mind.” Bilbo told his beloved boys. Soon Frodo and Bilbo went inside and the three brothers were left with Fili on the terrace.  
  
“So when do we start?” Nori asked Fili in a quiet voice so that Frodo and Bilbo couldn’t accidentally overhear.  
  
“As soon as the sun goes down.” Fili smiled at the boys.  
  
His relation with the three brothers was very special. In a way he was the one who found them and brought them to Bilbo’s home. While on leave he ran into Nori in a dark alleyway, and the kid tried to steal his wallet. The boy quickly realized he was overpowered by the well trained man, but instead of getting arrested Fili took him to a diner nearby and bought him a solid dinner and listened to his story. Nori hesitant at first, after all so many strangers promised to help, so many social workers promised everything would change, and it never did. But the sincerity in Fili’s eyes, the warmth and acceptance, plus the warm dinner, made him slowly tell the stranger how he and his two brothers landed on the street. He told him about the unhappy childhood, about how his mother a very successful woman died of cancer, and about the names people called her because she had three children with three different men. About how they were taken away by social services, and later separated. He told the kind man about what happened when the youngest Ori was placed for adoption. He explained how he and Dori managed to steal Ori away, and they travelled to find safety. Fili just looked at him sadly when Nori told him how Dori had to make a living for them, about the stealing, fighting and getting into trouble. Fili just told him to he would like to meet the two brothers, and later he dragged all three to Bilbo’s house. Bilbo never doubted the trio, he gave them shelter, and he fixed the paperwork. The three boys were officially his adopted sons, and nothing would ever change that. And all three of them keep feeling they have a huge dept to repay to both Bilbo and Fili. And all three of them had huge experience in what Fili needed now, sneaking in, breaking in, stealing and fighting.  
  
\--  
  
“They all went to sleep.” Dwalin glanced at the house again, seeing all the lights turned off and no one on the terrace.  
  
“I wish I could go to sleep.” Bofur complained and rested his head in his arms.  
  
“Your duty finishes in four hours; I have to stay up till morning.” Dwalin added.  
  
“You can’t blame Boss for the precautions he’s taking, it’s only logical.” Bofur told the taller man.  
  
“Is that system you installed really working?” Dwalin glanced at the portable screen Bofur had with him. On it there was a map of the area and waves of signals turned into a net.  
  
“Of course it is.” Bofur smiled. “Custom made.” He added with a smirk and began explaining the idea to his friend.  
  
“That’s odd.” Bofur glanced at the screen.  
  
“What is?” Dwalin asked surprised.  
  
“It’s like the detectors are sensing some movement, but there is no heat signature.” Bofur looked puzzled at the screen.  
  
“What does it say?” Dwalin looked curiously. “Can someone actually cheat the heat sensors?”  
  
“Unlikely.” Bofur noticed. “They would have to know their exact location.”  
  
Fili glanced at Ori and Nori as they were directly under the watch tower and but they couldn’t hear the muffled conversation of the guards. Dori was currently behind the truck parked just outside the watchtower. Fili signaled him, slowly the four of them were moving silently along the road, and later along the wall of the mansion. When they reached a place Fili had judged to be the back of the complex, Ori got onto Nori’s shoulders to take a look inside. After a minute or two he quietly jumped down.  
  
“On the left there is a big garage, it joins the house in some kind of passageway, on the right there is another building, it looks less decorative so I think it’s either a technical building or for the staff. The lights are off, and the house looks quiet and deserted not counting the three guards on duty now.” Ori told them in whisper.  
  
“Is there another way in?” Fili asked.  
  
“There seems to be a back gate, behind the technical building. There is a guard there as well but he seems to be reading.” Ori replied.  
  
“That’s our way in.” Nori told them, and the brothers just nodded.  
  
“Remember what we’re here for.” Fili’s voice was barely audible.  
  
The moved along the wall heading towards the gate. Fili pulled Ori a bit closer. “Did you see any detector in the yard?” “No.” The boy replied.  
  
They reached the gate, there was a modern digital security lock, but Ori just smirked and plugged in his phone, it took him just four minutes to get the lock open using a special program he created. The gate opened, Fili put a rock blocking the door form shutting, and the boys hit the guard and crawled past the guard post. Fili showed Nori and Dori to go check the garage in search for their car batteries, while Ori followed him into the technical building. Ori quickly opened the door using a lock pick, and they entered to what seemed a well kept living room. Fili motioned him to go upstairs, but the boy stopped mid stairs and shook his head, he could hear muffled snoring coming from that direction and there was no point in risking anything. They entered one room on the left, but it turned out to be an empty bedroom. The last room in the row was locked, so Ori quickly picked the lock, and smiled to Fili showing the armory. Fili went in and glanced at the collection of weapons on the wall, everything starting from knives to machine guns. He packed a sniper rifle and three guns and some ammunition. He nodded to Ori who grabbed the bag from Fili and both of them sneaked out the same way they came making sure to leave the doors locked.  
  
Fili took the bag from small Ori, and both of them hid in the plants in the yard waiting for the two brothers to join them. Soon Fili pushed Ori to go outside sensing something was wrong. He didn’t want to risk the boy, so he decided to seek out the boys alone. He reached the garage door, and he quietly opened it, it was unlocked, so Nori must have picked the lock. He came in and walking along the wall made out the shape of at least six cars parked in the garage. Four were typical jeeps, but there was also a corvette and a big SUV car. He saw another door opened at the back, and that’s where he found Nori and Dori looking puzzled at the wall covered with car parts. There were car batteries, but the boys had no idea which out of the many were those they needed. Fili showed Dori a battery and pointed to another for Dori and slowly they reached the exit. The yard was quiet and calm; they sneaked back towards the back gate. But when they came out and the gate closed behind them, there was no sign of Ori anywhere.  
  
\---  
  
“Well well what do we have here?” Dwalin grabbed the small boy and lifted him by the neck with ease. Even in the dark he could see those green eyes look at him with fear.  
  
“So it seems my system was working correctly after all.” Bofur smirked to Dwalin. “Now tell me boy how did you manage to cheat the heat detectors?”  
  
The boy looked at him terrified as the two men dragged him towards the main gate and pulled him into the main house.  
  
Ori soon realized both men thought he was alone. So evidently his brothers made it out undetected and with the things they were planning to take. The two men seemed intimidating at first, especially the tall bald one with tattoos, but Ori had been in many difficult situations in his short life, and somehow he could sense no danger would come to him. They kept asking him questions, but he was still too shocked to answer, and after some time another man joined them. The man was extremely handsome, with long brown hair and a beard. He had an aura of power around him, and just one glance told Ori this was the Boss they were threatening him with.  
  
“So did you really think you could get passed our defenses?” The man sat in front of Ori, and slowly saw the boy shake his head as a reply. The boy was bit surprised to hear a British accent in the man’s speech but he just couldn’t focus on what to do next.  
  
“What’s your name?” The man insisted and they boy had a feeling he just had to obliged.  
  
“Ori.” He whispered with defeat in his voice.  
  
“Who are you working for?” The man’s voice was cold as ice.  
  
The boy looked startled at him with those huge green eyes in shock. All three men could easily read the surprise in them.  
  
“No one.” The boy finally answered.  
  
“So why did you come here?” The tall bald man asked menacingly.  
  
“You stole from us.” The boy answered.  
  
“And you were planning to steal back what was yours?” The third man’s voice was hilarious, clearly he thought of this whole situation as one big joke.  
  
“How did a kid like you manage to get by my security system?” The tall bald man insisted.  
  
“It was easy.” The boy finally mumbled and took out a small laser from his pocket.  
  
“When the laser hits the eye of the sensor it malfunctions.” The third man began laughing. “How did you know where the sensors were?”  
  
“I’ve been observing this location for some time now.” The finally told them, omitting the part that he wasn’t the one who was really observing them.  
  
Thorin looked at the boy clearly puzzled; he had no idea what to do about this mess.  
  
“Dwalin watch him, he’s staying here for now.” The Boss gave his order and left the room with a huge headache.  
  
“So what are we going to do with this kid?” Bofur asked puzzled looking at the small terrified boy.  
  
Dwalin just took out a deck of cards and placed them on the table.  
  
\----  
  
“We seriously screwed up.” Nori noticed as the three of them were sitting in the living room.  
  
“We fucked up.” Dori added.  
  
“Bilbo is going to kill us.” Fili noticed.  
  
“Where is Ori?” Frodo’s voice startled them. He and Bilbo were standing up the stairs and looking down on the living room.  
  
“What did you do?” Bilbo looked at the bag with guns and the car batteries lying next to the boys.  
  
“They got Ori.” Nori’s voice was shaking and tears were visible in his eyes.  
  
“That means we’re going to get him back.” Bilbo’s voice was surprisingly calm.  
  
“Now they are going to be extra careful, I bet they will increase the security; there is no way we can sneak up again.” Dori was as always pessimistic.  
  
“Who said anything about sneaking up; I’m planning to handle it myself.” Bilbo told them firmly. It was rare Bilbo was firm with them so all four boys looked at him surprised.  
  
“And how do you plan to handle it?” Fili was unsure how to manage a firm stubborn Bilbo.  
  
“I’m going to knock on their front door and politely ask.” Bilbo just looked at them.  
  
“You’re crazy.” Dori noticed pessimistically.  
  
“It seems you made up your mind.” Fili was carefully weighting his words.


	6. Chapter 6

Kili was really surprised with the commotion in the morning. It turned out they had a prisoner, one of the younger boys from the house on the beach was in the empty room in the second house, guarded by Dwalin. Bofur told him laughing out loud how the boy cheated the heat sensor system, and how he sneaked around trying to get back their car batteries. Kili just smirked at him, but then a thought hit him, the youngest wouldn’t go on a venture like that alone.  
  
“Did you check the garage?” Kili asked Bofur and then the smile on Bofur’s face faded.  
  
“We didn’t think about it at night.” He admitted, and both of them walked into the storage room behind the garage. At first glance it seemed everything was okay, but as they approached one of the shelves it was clear two batteries were missing.  
  
“Well I’ll be damned!” Bofur mumbled. “The kid lied, he wasn’t alone after all!”  
  
They went into the room where the kid was held, Dwalin was eating breakfast and the boy was sleeping on the bed.  
  
“Wake up!” Bofur shook the boy a bit, the red head looked up to them surprised.  
  
“Breakfast.” Dwalin told the boy and pointed to a plate on the table.  
  
“So tell me why did you lie to us?” Bofur asked sitting down in front of the boy.  
  
The boy looked up at him, and just smirked. “Would you tell the truth in my position?” His voice was low and shy.  
  
“Of course I wouldn’t!” Bofur began laughing; playing cards half a night with the boy he felt sympathy for the kid.  
  
“So how did you guys get in?” Dwalin asked curiously.  
  
“That’s easy.” The boy admitted.  
  
“Would you care to elaborate?” Kili was stone cold, but the boy didn’t answer. He just walked up to the door; reached into his boot and pulled out a lock pick, in two quick moves the door was open.  
  
“So you’re a lock pick?” Dwalin asked clearly amused.  
  
“Everyone has his own talents.” The boy smirked.  
  
Suddenly the screen Bofur was carrying around was shining red. Clearly the sensors have picked up on something. Bofur took the tablet with him and rushed to the Boss.  
  
“What’s going on?” Thorin asked surprised Bofur was troubling at breakfast.  
  
“There is someone at the gate.” Bofur told him.  
  
Thorin just raised his eyebrows surprised. “I’ll go and greet our guest then.”  
  
Bilbo was startled by the handsome man who opened the gate just a minute after Bilbo arrived and was looking around for a doorbell. The man was a bit taller than him, very well built and exceedingly handsome. “How can I help you?” The man asked politely with a distinguishable British accent.  
  
“I’m here to pick up my son.” The short man replied equally politely.  
  
“Would you like some tea while we discuss this issue?” The man gently proposed.  
  
“With pleasure.” The smaller man replied calmly.  
  
“You’ve got a beautiful house.” Bilbo noticed as they walked towards the entrance, and as the host was leading him to a beautiful dining room. On the table several dishes were served, and the host pointed to a seat with a plate. Then the host poured some tea for the guest and encouraged him to have breakfast with him.  
  
“I built this house nearly twenty years ago.” The host finally replied to the comment heard on entry to the house. “And I haven’t spared any expense to make it perfect.”  
  
“I must add you chose an excellent location, so remote and beautiful. True paradise.” Bilbo was polite as always, somehow talking with this polite well behaved man was something he did not expect coming to this house.  
  
“I’ve had some troubles with my neighbors recently.” The man coldly noticed.  
  
“I can imagine random people renting a house in your neighborhood might be an inconvenience.” Bilbo replied.  
  
Thorin was looking at the smaller man with surprise in his eyes, the man was polite but without the kind of servitude his guards and friends had. He was calm despite the difficult situation his son was in, and somehow he seemed placid and unfazed with the surrounding. His hair was brighter than it seemed at a larger distance, and for the first time he could look into those beautiful blue eyes watching him with interest and warmth.  
  
“Your son has also proved to be a minor inconvenience.” The man noticed coldly.  
  
“He has a tendency to get into trouble.” The man admitted. “Unfortunately I am to blame for that, taking him in I knew about his bad upbringing, and it is my failure that I couldn’t erase that bad influence from his past.”  
  
“So you say the boy was adopted?” The man asked curiously and Bilbo had a feeling it wasn’t just politeness speaking.  
  
“All my children were adopted. I have always dreamt of a big family, and somehow fate had put many children in my path that needed help. I fostered six other children, and the five that are here with me are my adopted children.” Bilbo slowly explained. “When adopting a child one must always take into consideration their past, their problems and tendencies. So I would like to apologies on behalf of my son, it was my failure to supervise him which did you wrong.”  
  
“Children will be children.” Thorin noticed sincerely. “I’ve been also having a fair amount of trouble raising my nephew, so I understand.”  
  
“So would it be possible for me to take my son home?” Bilbo asked gently.  
  
“Unfortunately I don’t think that is possible.” Thorin told the man and observed the sadness appear in his eyes.  
  
“What do you plan to do with him?” Bilbo’s voice was strung for the first time in the presence of this man.  
  
“With him? Nothing really.” The man replied. “I’m planning to keep you all here for the time being as my guests.”  
  
“All of us?” Bilbo gulped and suddenly a wave of fear came over him.  
  
“Considering the current situation it would be most wise for all of you to stay here with us.” Thorin’s voice was decisive. Somehow he wanted the small man to stay, and the idea of keeping him with him at all cost suddenly appeared in the back of his head.  
  
“Well since Ori is already in your care, it would be easy to persuade me and Frodo to come over here, but I fear my elder children will object.” Bilbo spoke in a meek hesitant voice. “Especially my eldest.”  
  
“If they care for your wellbeing they will oblige.” The man’s voice was firm and cold.  
  
“Do you honestly want to keep us prisoners here?” The small man’s voice was thick with emotions.  
  
“Prisoners? No, but guests yes.” The man was decisive. “Most welcome guests.” He smiled at the smaller man warmly.  
  
“I’ll try to talk with them; if you try to pick them up without me talking with them you might have an unpleasant surprise.” Bilbo spoke hesitantly.  
  
“What do you mean?” Thorin asked curiously.  
  
“Not only Ori liked to get into trouble.” Bilbo noticed enigmatically.  
  
“I plan to give you a reasonable amount of freedom, but under supervision.” The man specified. “One of my men will drive you to your house. And I expect you all back in three hours.”  
  
“I’m sorry but I can’t guarantee that.” The small man smiled and followed him as they went to the garage.  
  
“Oin please drive our neighbor back to his house and oversee him packing and returning.” Thorin’s voice gave orders with confidence, the guard just stared at him surprised and finally nodded and swiftly went to get a car.  
  
When Bilbo returned to the house the boys were waiting for him in the living room. Fili just raised his brows seeing Bilbo being driven home by one the guards in a jeep. The man stayed in the car clearly waiting for something.  
  
“I talked with our neighbor.” Bilbo spoke in a shy voice. “And we received an invitation we cannot really reject.”  
  
“What kind of an invitation?” Dori’s voice was grim.  
  
“We have been invited to stay for some time in our neighbors beautiful house.” Bilbo’s voice was hesitant and meek.  
  
“For how long?” Nori asked in a strained voice.  
  
“For as long as needed.” Bilbo replied. “We have been promised a reasonable amount of freedom, under supervision.”  
  
“Did you see Ori?” Fili finally asked.  
  
“No, but I’ve been assured no harm came to him.” Bilbo replied.  
  
“We truly fucked up!” Nori grabbed his hair and Bilbo didn’t have the heart to scold him for the language.  
  
“Have you agreed to their terms?” Fili asked slowly. “If you want I can handle this.” Fili’s eyes were narrow and strong.  
  
“They were civil so let’s be civil as well.” Bilbo told them slowly. “We’ve been given three hours to pack.”  
  
“At least we’ll get a chance to take a closer look at their house.” Dori saw the only positive side to the deal.  
  
“Are you sure?” Fili asked firmly, but Bilbo looked at him and just nodded.  
  
“Let’s hurry and pack.” Frodo immediately decided to go to his room and break the uncomfortable silence.  
  
“We’re really sorry we messed up father.” Dori told Bilbo.  
  
“I’m sorry as well.” Fili added his bit.  
  
“We just have to deal with what life throws at us.” Bilbo noticed and reached for his beloved laptop.  
  
Two hours later the family packed into their two cars and drove up the road following the jeep. The elegant house seemed deserted; however a short grey haired man appeared and told them to follow him. He showed them to their rooms, and the family was surprised with the elegance and posh style of the rooms. So far there was practically no surveillance over them, but the idea of being fenced in was ruining the good impression the house made. Soon Ori came to them running, he was so thrilled to see them, and Bilbo held him tightly making sure his son was alright.  
  
“I’m hungry.” Frodo came to Bilbo’s room and complained a bit.  
  
“Let’s go find the kitchen.” Bilbo suggested and together with his nephew they headed downstairs.  
  
When they reached the dining room they saw their host looking out of the window. “Lunch will be served in fifteen minutes.” The man told them not turning from the window.  
  
“Thank you.” Bilbo told the man with a smile.  
  
“I’ll go and tell everybody to come down.” Frodo rushed up the stairs.  
  
The man finally looked at Bilbo surprised the man was waiting for him to start a conversation.  
  
“You can call me Thorin.” The man finally suggested.  
  
“My name is Bilbo.” The small man replied calmly.  
  
“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” The man replied with courtesy.  
  
“Likewise.” Bilbo smiled shyly.  
  
Frodo came down with the three brothers, and Bilbo introduced them all to the solemn man. They boys were intimidated at first, but Ori seemed comfortable around the man so slowly they were easing down a bit.  
  
Fili was the last to come down, the man immediately looked at him with some kind of surprise on his face. Thorin had a feeling this person reminded him of someone but he could not put his finger on it.  
  
“And this is my eldest son Fili.” Bilbo calmly introduced him.  
  
“It’s a pleasure.” Fili noticed curtly and the man just nodded as a reply.  
  
“Please sit down.” The man told them seeing the chef Bombur carry in the plates. The big fat red haired man smiled at them and put plates swiftly onto the table. Fili noticed one more plate on the table and soon the young man Fili’s heart was hoping to see showed up.  
  
He just glanced at the people sitting at the table, his eyes rested on Fili for a second longer than on the others and he swiftly sat down next to the man called Thorin. “Kili, I’d like you to meet Dori, Nori, Ori, Frodo, Fili and Bilbo.” Thorin easily named everyone at the table. “This is Kili.”  
  
There was an awkward silence during the meal, eased a bit when Bilbo complimented the food.  
  
The guests felt out of place, Kili was looking down to his plate too shy to look up at the man he had sex with fear that everyone would see his attraction to the man. Thorin was trying to seem serious and formal, but the awkwardness of the situation was driving him crazy. Without a warming he started laughing and soon Kili reacted the same way seeing his uncle carefree for a moment. The guests glanced at them with smiles on their faces.  
  
“It’s nice to have some company at lunch for a change.” The man finally told them. “Too bad we had to lock you up to get a chance to eat lunch with you.’ He began laughing again.  
  
Bilbo shyly smiled at him. “A prior written invitation would have sufficed.” Bilbo formally replied with a smile.  
  
“Or a text message.” Nori added with a smirk.  
  
“You’re not going to have a choice anymore.” Thorin smirked again.  
  
“So what can we do in this joint?” Nori the most talkative brother asked curiously.  
  
“Kili will show you guys around. You can do pretty much everything you like as long as you don’t disturb my employees and as long as you don’t go out.” Thorin informed them.  
  
“So it seems we are prisoners.” Dori summed up.  
  
“Very welcome prisoners.” Thorin told him boldly.  
  
“As long as I can work on my laptop I don’t care where I am.” Bilbo added, he saw the man’s curious glare but he didn’t ask anything.  
  
As they finished the meal Kili stood up and took them around the building. He showed them the indoor swimming pool, the gym and cinema room, the kitchen, the back garden with yet another swimming pool, the library. He kept glancing at the handsome blond, and he kept receiving smiles as encouragement. They did not show publicly they met before, but they both felt a need for connection.


	7. Chapter 7

They returned to their rooms, and soon the three brothers decided to hit the gym, while Frodo headed to find a good book in the library. Fili sat on his bed thinking about what to do next, but the choice was not his to make. Shyly Kili peaked in and when he noticed a smile on the blonde’s face he stepped in without hesitation. He sat on the bed right next to him and smirked happily.  
  
“It’s so funny our names rhyme!” The boy suddenly told him.  
  
“There are many funny things going on here.” His lover replied. The boy glanced at him with a coy smile. Being locked up in a house under the guard of some mobsters Fili could see his lover all he wanted and that one thing could make him truly happy.  
  
“Thank Mahal there is no sand here.” Kili smirked at him and blushed thinking about their last meeting.  
  
“Sand is irritating.” Fili agreed looking at the boy with heat in his eyes.  
  
“No less irritating than waiting for you to kiss me again.” The boy suddenly complained and before he could say anything more Fili’s lips covered his and his lover’s tongue plunged into his mouth with force. For Kili to feel the firm body of his lover again was exhilarating, he quickly began ripping the clothes off him, to touch his naked skin and to ravish that delightful male body. And Fili let him take initiative, the boy was so steaming hot and his movements and openness to showing his attraction were driving the older boy crazy. Fili was losing his mind thinking of the firm body pressing into him with force. The boy was nothing but shy, he was so trilling and so sexy, Fili just wished to keep him in bed all day with him. Feeling those hands glide over his body and later to feel the boy kiss down a trail of kissed down his neck and chest, it made the experienced Fili shiver in expectation. This boy was so tempting and refreshing. But Fili wasn’t a calm submissive person, and the more intimate the touch was becoming the closer he was to reaching his limit. When the boy pressed his hand to the front of Fili’s jeans, and when those hands went under his clothes to touch the throbbing issue at hand, Fili just lost it. He shifted swiftly and pushed the boy into the mattress and quickly tugged on his clothes, before long his fingers were already drilling into the warm body under him, and his hips were pressing hard in a steady rhythm demanding to be inside the boy as soon as possible. The boy didn’t seem startled with the crazy speed things were developing; moreover he seemed even more eager with every touch and kiss. Fili could just smile into the warm kiss as the boy was bucking against his hand feeling three fingers inside his anus. When he removed the fingers the boy made a sign of pretest but soon Fili’s penis took the same spot and relief could be heard in boy’s gasps. As he was grinding into the willing body, he was vaguely aware the boy was quickly coming to his release. The hard penis caught in between their bodies was wet with pre cum and the boy was making delightful noises of pleasure. He kissed him to shut him up and increased the pace and he didn’t have to wait long to feel a flood of semen cover their stomachs, and his own cum flooded the body under him. He just looked down to his lover and smiled happily. The boy reached out and pulled him down into a deep emotional kiss. As they boy was later laying on Fili’s chest and resting, Fili could swear he could heard the words “I wish you would stay here with me forever.” And deep inside Fili’s heart agreed with what they boy said.  
  
Kili looked up to him with a shy smile, Fili could see the happiness in those gorgeous deep eyes, and he gently reached and moved a tress of dark hair from Kili’s face.  
  
“A shower?” He gently suggested and the boy smiled warmly again and got up. Soon the hands of his lover were on his hips again as they were walking to the adjoining bathroom.  
  
“You’re crazy…” He told the boy gently taking into his hand the hardened penis of his lover, as the hot water was washing their bodies.  
  
“I’m just crazy about you…” The boy did not hesitate to express his feelings, and the way he spoke it with that slightly Scottish accent drove Fili equally crazy. And what was meant to be just a shower turned into touching and kissing again.  
  
They came down into the living room together, and they saw Dwalin and Bofur playing cards with Nori and Dori. Kili quickly introduced Fili, and they sat down with Ori and Frodo on the sofa. Frodo was focused on a book, but Ori was chatting with the people playing cards. There was no sign of Bilbo or Thorin. Kili just glanced at Fili and sent him a shy smile and got up. He didn’t have to wait long to Fili to follow him. Bofur just glanced at the two, and then he smirked to Dwalin. Nori immediately picked up the exchange and glanced back to Dori.  
  
Kili walked outside into the garden, somehow being off his normal duties, and having his lover around was such a sudden change he had no idea what to do. “I wish I could go running.” He finally mumbled not used to the idleness.  
  
“I know why we are locked up, but why can’t you go out?” Fili gently asked as they made their way to the chairs by the swimming pool.  
  
“It’s not safe.” Kili replied, and he noticed the surprised look on Fili’s face.  
  
“So you’re equally a prisoner here.” His lover told him.  
  
“I’m aware of that. But it’s only logical.” Kili replied.  
  
“Don’t you die of boredom?” Fili asked with a smile.  
  
“Usually not really, there are tones of things I normally have to do, but you can say I got the day off.” Kili just smirked at him.  
  
“So why not enjoy a lazy day with me before you have to come back to your job?” Fili suggested with a smile.  
  
“What do you have in mind?” Kili asked with light in his eyes.  
  
“I’ve never seen a cinema room like that before.” Fili admitted and Kili’s eyes went ever brighter and he took his hand and dragged him back into the house. The men in the living room just smiled seeing Kili drag Fili by the hand so openly, and the giggle they heard from the three boys made even Frodo look up from his book.  
  
“Are you coming?” Kili glanced back into the living room.  
  
“Always!” Bofur yelled at him and dropped the cards and rushed to follow them into the cinema room.  
  
“So what film are we watching?” Dwalin made himself comfortable in one of the armchairs. The younger boys began yelling their propositions, and soon after a heated discussion they agreed to watch a science-fiction movie. Nobody was surprised to see Kili jump onto the chair right next to Fili, and the older men just smiled knowingly and encouraging. Dwalin kept glancing at the smallest red head but he decided to play it slow, he could easily tell Bofur already noticed his fascination, but his old mate would never ruin the mood for him.  
  
“I wonder if Bombur is going to cook dinner tonight as well.” Bofur mumbled to Dwalin as they were coming out of the cinema room.  
  
“He doesn’t normally cook?” Nori asked surprised overhearing their words.  
  
“Well he’s supposed to but he never has enough time.” Dwalin replied. As they were coming into the living room they could smell a delicious smell from the kitchen.  
  
“Or maybe he really is cooking dinner.” Bofur mumbled.  
  
“Chicken Teriyaki!” Frodo immediately recognized the smell. “I think uncle just raided the kitchen.”  
  
Kili glanced at him surprisingly and headed to peak in.  
  
“Yup, your uncle is cooking.” He confirmed to Frodo.  
  
“Thank God, we finally have a second person who can cook!” Dwalin mumbled.  
  
“So what do you eat if Bombur doesn’t have time to cook?” Ori asked the man curiously.  
  
“Then usually Oin prepares something edible, but it’s only edible.” Bofur replied swiftly.  
  
“At dinner you’re going to meet everyone, so behave well.” Dwalin gave then an encouraging nod.  
  
“Everyone?” Ori replied meekly.  
  
“You’re more guests than prisoners.” Dwalin told the boy calmly. “So don’t you dare worry about anything.”  
  
The boys helped Kili set up the dining room table, and soon a few new people appeared. They met Oin and Gloin, Bifur, Bombur’s and Bofur’s brother, and Balin who surprisingly was Dwalin’s brother despite looking completely different. Thorin was the last to join them as dinner had already been served, he just glanced surprised at the food and their house guest rushing around and setting more plates on the huge table. He pointed Bilbo a chair right next to him, and the smaller man nodded and swiftly took his place.  
  
“I really appreciate you found the time to prepare such a feast.” Thorin told the smaller man as he meal was slowly finishing, and all the plates were empty.  
  
“It’s a pleasure, I love cooking, and I can’t work if I’m hungry.” Bilbo admitted to his weakness.  
  
“I hope you will find the time to cook some more for us, we often have issues with cooking as such.” Kili told Bilbo speaking to him directly for the first time.  
  
“I’ll gladly take care of the cooking.” The smaller man just smiled, he glanced at his oldest son clearly infatuated with the brunette boy sitting right next to him and he smiled.  
  
“Have you finished nr 5 already?” Nori glanced at his adoptive father.  
  
“I should be done shortly, you’re becoming impatient.” Bilbo gently scolded him.  
  
“I’m third in line so before I get my hands on it I always have to wait, so the sooner you finish the sooner I get it.” Nori complained about always being third for proof reading. The other people at the table glanced at him not really comprehending the complaint.  
  
“This time Fili is first.” Bilbo told him firmly. “With nr 6 it’s going to be Frodo the youngest.”  
  
“I know, it’s just I’m always third.” Nori gasped and looked at Bilbo apologetically.  
  
“I’m equally impatient to finish, the next one is already dominating my focus.” Bilbo admitted shyly and glanced at his boys with a smile. “I can’t help but wonder; if not for your encouragement nr 1 would have been the last one.” He finally admitted.  
  
“Nah, you would have created all the others anyway, it’s just you would have kept them to yourself.” Fili scolded his father. “If it wasn’t for me snooping around your laptop when my own broke down, we would still be stuck in Atlanta, and you would still be a school teacher.”  
  
“I admit I was very lucky to have you.” Bilbo glanced at his favorite boy and decided to change the topic; the people around the table not catching the gist of the conversation were looking at them questioningly.  
  
“Anyway since I’m cooking from now on, you’d better get the food from our house as well.” Bilbo looked at Thorin.  
  
“You can go with Bofur there tomorrow and take whatever else you might need.” Thorin kindly gave his permission.  
  
“How long are you planning to keep this place locked up?” Fili asked Thorin directly.  
  
“As long as needed, we’re prepared for this.” Thorin replied curtly.  
  
“I bet you are.” Fili replied in a low voice. Thorin just glanced at the boy, this one was clearly the strongest among the guests and the firm and stubborn attitude might prove to be a problem. Thorin did not miss the connection between Fili and Kili, and somehow it was intriguing to look at both of them so clearly drawn to each other. Kili was a strong person, his role in family business was set for life, and Thorin just briefly wondered if Fili would manage to fit in with his strong character.  
  
“Kili I’d like you to take Fili and go to the north outpost tomorrow.” Thorin suddenly made a decision surprising everyone.  
  
“Routine check up?” Kili asked unfazed with the new order.  
  
“Yes, make sure everything is ready over there just in case.” Thorin specified what he wanted.  
  
“It’s my turn to go there.” Dwalin noticed curtly.  
  
“The boys need something to focus on.” Thorin’s voice was firm.  
  
“Dwalin tomorrow I want you to do a patrol up to the road in the east, take somebody as company.” Thorin ordered.  
  
“Fine.” Dwalin replied.  
  
Soon the employees had to get back to work, the boys went back into the cinema room for another film. Bilbo decided to take his laptop to the terrace overseeing the garden.  
  
“So would you care to explain what you’re working on?” Thorin went after Bilbo holding two glasses of wine.  
  
“It’s very personal.” Bilbo replied without explaining and took the glass of wine without hesitation.  
  
“But your boys seem to be on topic so to say.” Thorin insisted.  
  
“They are my family.” Bilbo said those words as if it was the best explanation.  
  
“Family is also very important for me as well.” Thorin noticed. “Kili is all the family I have left.”  
  
“And fear for him is fueling your obsession to protect him.” Bilbo summed up.  
  
“You have a deep insight.” Thorin noticed.  
  
“Very useful when working at school.” Bilbo commented. “Not really when you’re trying to make friends or start a relationship.”  
  
“I know what you mean.” Thorin replied carefully. “I’ve always been too secretive and focused on my family and my business to let people come close.”  
  
“And I’ve always been able to read people, their intentions and emotions, some of my family accused me of using this to manipulate others.” Bilbo was frank about himself. “That ability made it really easy to take in kids, adopting the boys was the best thing that ever happened to me.”  
  
“Few good things ever happened to me.” The man noticed solemnly.  
  
“That doesn’t mean nothing good will never happen to you again.” Bilbo noticed with a shy smile.  
  
“No, indeed it doesn’t.” The solemn man replied. “I’ve just lost so much in my life. My father, my sister and her husband, and my eldest nephew.”  
  
“I’m very sorry for your loss.” Bilbo’s voice was full of empathy.  
  
“All the money in the world is not worth to go through such pain.” Thorin noticed bitterly.  
  
“Indeed it is not, only family matters.” Bilbo replied kindly. “But family is not necessary people connected with you by blood, look at me and my boys. Only Frodo is blood related to me, and I love the other four as if I really were their parent.”  
  
“When I met Fili he was ten. I was a volunteer in an orphanage, helping students with homework and generally spending time with them. At the time it seemed a good idea to make my life more meaningful, but in the end it brought a lot more. I wanted to take Fili in, but first I had to complete courses and psychological evaluation. Wanting a specific child I had to face tones of bureaucracy, Fili’s legal situation was complicated to say the least, and it took years of legal work and a fortune to pay an attorney to get it all sorted out. It was three very long years for me, some of my friends and family thought I was a lunatic to go so far just to adopt a boy. But for me he wasn’t just a boy, he was my Fili, smart, daring and strong. Positive and cheerful despite not having anyone in the world.” Bilbo slowly told the story how he came to meet Fili.  
  
“Adopting him was the best thing I have ever done in my life.” Bilbo added. “He’s very special, very strong and very caring. He brought the three brothers to my home after finding them literarily on the street; he always helped me with kids at school or my other foster kids. He always stood up for me and supported me in any way he could.”  
  
“It’s rare to meet people like that.” Thorin commented.  
  
“There came a time when I realized that is not true. It’s not rare at all, you just have to reach out to people and the good people will find you.” Bilbo explained his point of view. “The crazy trio, are the best example. They were a mess when I took them in, after living on the streets for nearly three years they had problems functioning in a normal home. It took forever to wean Nori from stealing everything he wanted, and to stop Ori from breaking into places. Dori got into fights all the time, and since he was always the one on top I had to do tones of defending him. It was a really long road but I will never regret taking that path.”  
  
“You’re an unusual person.” Thorin noticed looking into those kind blue eyes.  
  
“No I’m not. I’m just lucky.” Bilbo added with a shy smile.  
  
“You don’t seem to be too worried about being locked up here.” Thorin suddenly noticed.  
  
“Let’s say it this way, being here has its advantages.” Bilbo smiled enigmatically.  
  
“For example?” Thorin insisted he finished the suggestion.  
  
“For example no bills to pay, very good company and excellent wine.” Bilbo raised his glass slightly and smiled at his host.  
  
“Aren’t you curious about why we locked you in here?” Thorin was very surprised to say the least.  
  
“That’s the best part, the less I know about you or why you built this house or your business, the better for my work.” Bilbo smirked.  
  
“If you continue to speak in riddles I might stop being so civil.” The firm man noticed with a grim evil smile.  
  
“And what would you dare to do then?” Bilbo asked with some kind of amusing light in his eyes. Somehow he had a feeling he could provoke this man as much as he liked, his presence made him feel playful in a strange way.  
  
“Just wait and find out.” The man spoke in a deep tone and Bilbo could clearly hear the vibrations he wanted so much to hear.  
  
“I don’t want to wait any longer.” He whispered back in a hushed tone, and wasn’t at all surprised to feel strong arms wrap around him and strong lips press into his mouth. The touch of Thorin’s lips was surprisingly soft and careful, but Bilbo didn’t feel like being careful and delicate at all. He had enough of his boring ordinary life, he wanted to feel much more, and this whole adventure of going to Mexico and meeting a suspicious man was turning him on. He reacted to the kiss with agitation, he felt defiant and he wanted to act boldly like never before in his life. Thorin was surprised to say the least feeling the kind man assault him without hesitation, the reply to his kiss was so much more than what he was hoping for ever since he saw the smaller man on the beach. It was rare for him to feel a connection with somebody, and the mysteriousness and games played by this stranger were driving him insane with lust. The smaller man was provoking him, which was evident; despite being locked up he taunted the beast in Thorin to his own delight. He was so soft, so kind, and so special that Thorin just felt like locking him up for the rest of his life and keeping him in his bed forever. As he guided Bilbo into his bedroom, as they took off their clothes and enjoyed their bodies, as Thorin took the smaller man deeply and without hesitation, both men felt at peace.  
  
“No more riddles.” He joked into those golden locks as they were trying to catch their breaths again.  
  
“Quite the contrary, I’m planning to speak in riddles all the time just to stay in your bed forever.” The smaller man whispered with amusement in his voice. “I’m not planning to become boring and predictable.”  
  
“You idiot, you’re never going to be boring for me.” The taller man pulled Bilbo closer and kissed him deeply.


	8. Chapter 8

After the boys watched the film, everyone decided it was time to head for bed, but Kili had a different idea altogether. He went directly to Fili’s room, and instead of going to his own bedroom to sleep he grabbed Fili’s unpacked bags and dragged them to his room. Fili just stood in the corridor smirking wildly, as the boy literarily abducted him and forced him to move into his room. Nori and Dori laughed with amusement seeing the scene, but no one dare to comment as Kili glanced at them with a treat in his eyes.  
  
“Get lost!” He told them firmly in a stone cold voice, and both brothers decided to was time to leave the couple.  
  
The next day Kili woke up Fili very early by planting hundreds of kisses all over his body. The night of lovemaking was something new for both of them, but no matter how much they enjoyed each other’s bodies the need to be close was insatiable. Even after many hours of playful touching and kissing and taking, they both felt the need to hold tightly.  
  
“We’re getting up soon if we want to make it there by night fall.” Kili told him, “Prepare for a long day.”  
  
“Are we walking or driving?” Fili asked curiously.  
  
“We can drive up to five kilometers, but later it’s a ten kilometer walk.” Kili told him. “Checking everything will take up to three hours. So staying there for the night is the best option.” Kili smirked at him and urged him to take a shower.  
  
The kitchen was empty when they came down so Kili reached for some bread and prepared a pile of sandwiches. He put some on a plate and packed the rest.  
  
“You’re thinking of everything.” Fili joked.  
  
“I’m the one with the brains.” Kili bounced back the ball verbally.  
  
“And I’m the one with the dick.” Fili replied  
  
“And I’m the one with the gun, what do you prefer dicks or guns?” Kili kept teasing him.  
  
“I like both, especially on you…” Fili whispered and leaned in to kiss his lover.  
  
“Work first, pleasure later…” Kili whispered back and pushed his tongue into Fili’s mouth.  
  
“Hmm” The heard a warning sound from Dwalin coming into the kitchen. “You’d better get going. I’ll see you tomorrow.” The man smiled at them knowingly.  
  
“Keep Kili safe.” He told the young man.  
  
“He’s the one with the gun.” Fili smiled.  
  
“The boss trusts you enough, so don’t let him down by doing something stupid.” Dwalin specified.  
  
“I rarely do stupid things.” Fili added.  
  
“What car are you taking?” Dwalin asked Kili.  
  
“My car.” Fili replied instead.  
  
“The SUV in the driveway?” Dwalin asked curiously. “Nice wheels.” He commented.  
  
“Nice enough.” Fili replied and jangled the keys.  
  
Kili rushed to take the things needed and Fili just watched him pack two backpacks into the car.  
  
“Be careful.” Thorin was standing on the balcony looking over the driveway.  
  
“I will.” Kili replied.  
  
“Fili keep an eye on Kili.” Bilbo appeared next to Thorin, and somehow the closeness both men were in made Fili raise his eyebrows. Even Kili looked at them with surprise on his face.  
  
“We’ll be both back safe and sound; don’t burn the house down while we are away.” Fili commented and smiled at both men and got into the driver’s seat.  
  
“Hey I’m the boss here so I’m driving!” Kili protested.  
  
Fili glanced at him with a huge smile. “You’re going to have to think of a new line if you want to drive my car.” He smirked at the younger boy.  
  
Kili leaned in and whispered to Fili knowing all the eyes and ears are on them. “Give me the car or no blow jobs till the end of the trip.” He threatened in a low voice.  
  
“A please would suffice.” Fili joked and jumped onto the passenger seat. “Or saying you would drive naked would also do the trick.” Fili whispered to him as Kili got onto the driver’s seat.  
  
“Just shut up.” Kili mumbled and turned on the engine.  
  
“Do you even have a driver’s license?” Fili suddenly asked realizing Kili was a bit young.  
  
“Who needs a fucking driver’s license in the fucking jungle!” Kili replied with a huge smile. After just several hundred meters Fili became very worried and finally growled “If you crash my car no more sex ever!” Fili threatened seeing Kili go forward rapidly.  
  
“Oh! And here I was hoping to have some fun.” Kili complained.  
  
“Choose sex or no sex?” Fili taunted.  
  
“No choice!” Kili stopped the car and urged Fili to take steering wheel. “You drive and I get my sex!” Kili smiled and sat on the passenger’s seat.  
  
“You’re adorable!”Fili smiled at the pouting teen.  
  
“Puppies are adorable; I want to be hot and sexy!” Kili kept pouting.  
  
“You’re the most fucking hot boy on the whole fucking planet!” Fili told him with a huge grin.  
  
“Then why don’t you stop the car and just fuck me here and now?” Kili’s voice had a playful tone in it.  
  
“You wish!” Fili growled.  
  
“Actually I do!” Kili mumbled.  
  
“Let’s get things done and later you’ll have all the sex you can handle.” Fili told him with a huge smile.  
  
“I can handle quite a lot.” Kili continued mumbling under his nose. After a while he continued the topic. “I gave you the car so can I get my sex now?” He smiled to his lover. Suddenly Fili stopped the car, and Kili looked at him with hope.  
  
“Get out of the car.” Fili told him in a firm voice. He circled the car and pushed Kili into the door. “If sex is really want you need, that is what you’ll get.” Fili brutally pushed the boy into the car door and pushed his hand into the boy’s trousers; he strongly held onto his erection and give him a decisive tug making the boy moan. Before Kili could even focus on what was going on he was bent in half and Fili’s penis was pushing in without giving him time to get used to the size. Kili bucked his hips feeling the slightly forced entry, and gasped loudly. “Do you want it rough you bitch…” Fili hissed at him and kept fucking his lover with more force than normal. “I want more…” Kili gasped feeling Fili pound into him with so much aggression. “Are you sure you can handle me?” Fili gasped pushing the boy harder into the door and forcing him to comply to his moves. Kili didn’t reply instead he leaned backwards into his lover, nearly standing straight and instantly he came feeling the warm male arm wrap around him. Fili grabbed him tight and in a few last moves he spilt his seed into the boy. “You came on my car, you’re going to have to pay for that later.” Fili mumbled into his lover’s ear.  
  
“With pleasure…” Kili replied and kissed his lover deeply. Fili looked at him apprehensively, but despite the rough intercourse the boy seemed satisfied and happy.  
  
“Let’s get going.” Fili kissed him back gently. “You’re simply perfect.” He whispered into the boy’s ear.  
  
“I love you.” The boy whispered back, and Fili just smiled and answered. “I love you too.” The boy looked at him surprised, but the warm shine in Fili’s eyes clearly showed he really said it honestly.  
  
“We really should get going.” Kili noticed sadly. “It’s just two more kilometer before we leave the car.”  
  
“Is there a safe spot to leave it?” Fili asked turning the car back on.  
  
“Yup, there’s a shed hidden in the bushes, pretty well hidden.” Kili replied.  
  
“Tell me one thing, I’m not going to ask about your family’s business or anything, but I’d like to know if the threat is real.” Fili asked all of a sudden.  
  
“Very real. They killed my grandfather, mother, father and older brother.” Kili replied and Fili looked at him in shock.  
  
“Tell me about it.” Fili demanded.  
  
“My grandfather was a weak person, not like uncle and me, he got into the wrong company, and when they started pressing him to do things he didn’t want to they didn’t take no as an answer. He was murdered, and his body was dumped in front of our house in UK.” Kili began telling the story. “My brother was kidnapped before I was born. He was three or four, and my dad went to get him back. The lead was pointing to Canada, so he followed the kidnappers. He was killed and a photo of his dismembered body was sent to uncle, we never buried him, the body was never found.” Kili’s voice broke down. “My mom was pregnant with me then, and when dad never came back she got very depressed, and because of that I was born too early. I never met her or my dad or my brother. She died just after giving birth to me, she was poisoned while in hospital recovering from her depression.” Kili was crying remembering the past of his family.  
  
“Who did it and why?” Fili asked.  
  
“They want something from uncle, and he can’t give it to anyone. It’s our family heritage, and it would mean forsaking our family’s traditions.” Kili tried to explain. “A man called Smaug.”  
  
“Smaug the guy running gun smuggling in Russia?” Fili’s voice was strained.  
  
“One and the same.” Kili admitted. “Where have you heard about him? Few people know the name.”  
  
“A friend of mine works in CIA.” Fili admitted.  
  
Kili raised his eyebrows. “I almost got job there as well.” Fili admitted after a moment, and saw Kili’s eyebrows go even higher and slight fear appear in his eyes. “The name Smaug came up when we were discussing Iraq and gun smuggling there. I accidentally ruined a transport route of the Russian mob in Iraq.” Kili’s face was hilariously full of fear now.  
  
“Don’t worry my priorities lie with my family.” Fili assured the boy. “And it seems we’re going to be family from now on. Your uncle and my father seem to have connected as strongly as we have.”  
  
“I’ve noticed the same.” Kili’s voice was still meek and shaky.  
  
“One day we might talk openly, but till then please don’t worry.” Fili assured him gently. “I’m going to stand by your side no matter what.”  
  
“I wouldn’t want you to stand next to me if that means putting you in danger.” Kili’s voice was full of fear.  
  
“As long as any danger is above you I must be there to protect you.” Fili noticed simply.  
  
“But if anything bad happens to you I would never forgive myself.” Kili noticed.  
  
“But if anything bad happens to you and I won’t be there to help and protect you, I would never forgive myself. I’m not scared, not even one bit, not even of Smaug.” Fili told Kili confidently.  
  
“I can’t believe I met someone like you.” Kili began crying again. “I’m not usually so emotional, but I’m just so happy to have you in my life. I don’t want to be alone ever again.”  
  
“No more crying beautiful.” Fili gently stroked Kili’s head. “I’m never going to leave you.”  
  
“You’re just too good to be true!” Kili whispered. “The shed is right there you need to drive through those bushes.” Kili pointed to the left. “Stop the car.” Kili got out and removed the branches using a special line connected to the trees. Fili saw a clear path, and after several meters he stopped in front a perfectly concealed shed. Kili opened the door and Fili drove the car in. He threw one of the backpacks to Kili and looked at the boy questioningly as the boy leaned into him for a strong hug. He brought the boy closer and pressed his lips to his forehead. “Don’t worry, I’m going to be there with you all the way.” Fili gently kissed him reassuring the boy of his affection.  
  
“Let’s get going, we need to get there around lunch time.” Kili urged Fili to start walking after they hid the shed again.  
  
“So where are we going?” Fili asked calmly as Kili set the pace.  
  
“Surprise.” Kili told him with a huge smile.  
  
They walked and walked, Fili could see the beach ended and there were rocks instead of sand. There was a slight cliff later. Kili was walking confidently along the cliff, but still sheltered by the forest.  
  
“There is absolutely no road here, so this is probably the safest location on our property.” Kili told him as they were making their way along the cliff. After a long time Kili suddenly stopped. He reached for his backpack and pulled out a long rope and two harnesses. He threw one harness at Fili and put the other on himself.  
  
“There is another way down and up, but this is much faster, and since we don’t use the other way, no one knows about it apart from me and uncle.” Kili told him trusting the man completely. Somehow deep inside he knew Fili would never betray him in any way.  
  
Kili attached the rope to a tree and attached his harness to the rope. He approached the edge and with confidence slid down the cliff. Fili just smirked and followed him down. He saw Kili waiting for him on a rock, and later followed him, to notice a huge cave on the side of the cliff. There was absolutely no road leading to this place, and because of the way the cave was settled it was practically invisible even from the sea. Fili followed Kili as the boy was jumping on rocks leading into the cave. As they were going deeper into the cave Fili stopped taking in the sight of a big motorboat towed inside the cave. Kili jumped on the steps of the boat and motioned Fili to follow him. The boat was a really expensive type, and Kili slowly went around making sure everything was fine, he turned on the engines for a moment and then checked the fuel level and supplies. Fili just watched the boy confidently checking the preparation of the boat.  
  
“So this is your evac?” Fili asked with an all knowing smile.  
  
“Yup.” Kili told him.  
  
“It’s well hidden.” Fili commented. “Are we heading back already?” He asked with a smile.  
  
“Not at all, we need to check two more things.” Kili smiled at him. “I told you I was planning to spend the night here.” He smirked taking off his clothes and dropping them to the floor with a smile.  
  
Fili just smirked seeing the now naked body. “You have no shame.” He whispered to the boy.  
  
“I love the way you stare at me…” The boy replied with a smile and turned his back towards Fili and slightly bent over showing his ass.  
  
“You’re insatiate.” Fili noticed with a huge smile, as the boy sat on the sofa and began playing with his body in front of his lover. “Are you going to join me?” The boy complained. “I’d like to watch.” Fili added and came much closer. He was tempted to touch and kiss but decided to play it differently. He dropped his clothes onto a nearby chair and sat right next to the boy, and instead of touching him he touched himself and began whispering sweet words about what he would like to do to him. He was waiting for the boy to make a move, he was wondering how long the boy could go on without touching him and having sex for real. The boy’s eyes were clearly showing he was unhappy with the game, and before long Kili gave in and gave up playing. Instead he just landed on the floor and took Fili into his mouth. Fili could only moan, he was already turned on and the feel of Kili’s mouth was making him melt. He looked down to his lover to see two very amused eyes looking at him, and before he could say anything Kili was sitting on his lap, and guided his penis inside his ass carefully. Fili pulled him into a sweet long kiss feeling the boy ride him out. Fili reached in between their bodies and took Kili’s hardened penis into his hand, the boy just made a strange moan feeling those strong finger glide over his throbbing member. Before long Kili just couldn’t take the pressure anymore and without shame he spilt his seed into the hand of his lover, and was delighted to feel Fili grind against him in his own release. “You’re going to drive me crazy.” Fili told the boy with a huge smile.  
  
“That’s the idea.” Kili rested his head on Fili’s shoulder. “If you’re crazy about me you’ll stay with me forever.” The boy whispered after a moment.  
  
“I’ll stay with you forever anyway, I’m your prisoner.” Fili joked and plated a kiss on Kili’s neck. “So what else do we need to check?” He finally whispered.  
  
“There is a shelter inside the cave, so I need to make sure it’s all in order over there as well. I’m planning to spend the night here, and go back first thing in the morning.” Kili slowly told him. “But before we go there let’s eat something.” He pulled out the sandwiches he packed. “I don’t like the idea of eating out the supplies on the boat so I always take food with me.”  
  
“Logical.” Fili admitted and grabbed a sandwich.


	9. Chapter 9

Bilbo prepared breakfast and soon his sons joined them at the table. The boys kept glancing between him and Thorin, but Bilbo just smiled. The civil atmosphere between the man and him, was something none of them were expecting, but none of them would mind anyway.  
  
“So who are you taking for the patrol?” Thorin asked Dwalin curiously.  
  
“Which one of you feels like taking a look outside?” Dwalin asked the three red head boys.  
  
“All of us preferably.” Dori answered with a smile to Thorin.  
  
“Fine.” Thorin replied. “but don’t expect it to be interesting.”  
  
“It’s not about interesting, it’s about the illusive feeling of freedom.” Nori replied without hesitation.  
  
“Very poetically said.” Dori told his brother.  
  
“Indeed.” Ori admitted with a smile.  
  
“Just be back for dinner.” Bilbo gently told them. “I packed some food for your trip already.”  
  
“It’s not a trip, it’s a patrol.” Dwalin replied sternly.  
  
“Don’t forget to take your camera Dori, we need more photos from this holiday.” Bilbo told the oldest brother ignoring the guard’s comment.  
  
“We’re not going on a fucking picnic…” Dwalin mumbled, but the warm blue eyes of the small men made him shut up. He didn’t miss the satisfied smile of his boss, as if he were a cat who ate a bowl of cream, and that meant his boss was happy for a change. And if this small man was the one who achieved it opposing him was pointless.  
  
Frodo got up after lunch and helped Bilbo clean up and load everything into the dishwasher. Together with Bofur, Bilbo and Frodo they drove in their car to their summer house to pack all the provisions and the rest of the things they needed. Then came back shortly before lunch, so Bilbo having a wider choice of products prepared spaghetti to the delight of the host.  
  
“I love spaghetti.” Thorin admitted after a moment. “This is as good as the one I ate on St Mark’s square in Venice.” His voice had a romantic vibe in it.  
  
“I’ve never been to Italy.” Bilbo commented with regret as an undertone.  
  
“I’ll take you there one day.” Thorin told him decisively. “As soon as we sort out all this trouble.” He added after a moment.  
  
“I would very much like that.” Bilbo looked at him with such warmth that all the other people at the table just looked away from the flirting couple.  
  
Frodo just glanced at his uncle with a warm smile, and decided to leave silently and go into the library. The others did the same, quietly leaving the couple focused on themselves.  
  
“It seems it’s just you and me.” Thorin gasped looking at the cute man.  
  
“I promised to finish my work today, so as long as I can spent time with you and my laptop I’m fine with everything.” Bilbo kissed the man without hesitation.  
  
“I’ve got things I need to handle as well, let’s go to my office.” Thorin proposed.  
  
“Let me just grab my laptop.” Bilbo smiled and retuned within a minute.  
  
“This way.” Thorin showed him a staircase leading down. They passed a locked door, Bilbo just glanced at the complicated electronic lock, and back to Thorin, but he was thrilled to go there with his lover. They passed into a corridor, and Bilbo soon realized they were practically in a bunker. The place was cozy, but clearly it was the safest part of the house. They past three rooms, and Bilbo saw Bombur pass by and wave at him. Thorin opened a door to the right and showed Bilbo in. It was a really nice room, despite being underground and without a window. There was an old fashioned desk, but the desk as facing the wall where six different screens were placed. On the screens Bilbo could see some numbers and some data which made no sense to him, and he didn’t really want to know what those were, other two were showing surveillance form around the house and a interactive map of the area. He saw a comfortable armchair and a special table for laptops so he just pulled that closer and set up his own workplace. He was thrilled beyond measure to be there, and to see his lover at work. Thorin just glanced at Bilbo who confidently made himself at home in his office.  
  
“One day you’re going to have to tell me what you’re working on.” Thorin smirked at him.  
  
“The same day you tell me about what you’re doing.” Bilbo noticed with a smirk and turned on his laptop.  
  
“Never in your life.” Thorin replied.  
  
“You keep your secrets and I will keep mine.” Bilbo laughed.  
  
After nearly two hours of work Thorin noticed Bilbo stopped writing. He was sitting with his eyes closed and clearly he was thinking about something. He just glanced at his lover with warmth he hadn’t felt in years. Without making a sound he got up and walked up to Bilbo. Those blue eyes looked at him with surprise but with love at the same time. Love was the right word, everything in his relation with this person was screaming love. Those blue eyes, the warmth, the tenderness in this man was screaming love. He kneeled in front of his lover drowning into those eyes. And before Bilbo could do or say anything he was half undressed and Thorin took his penis into his mouth and began touching and playing with Bilbo’s body without hesitation. Bilbo just gasped when the man’s thick penis penetrated him while sitting him on the armchair, he just gasped thrilled with the force and love he saw in those pale blue eyes. He couldn’t believe this handsome man was his for the taking, he couldn’t believe this beautiful man would want him. He felt the man kiss him tenderly, so much in contrast to the rapid moves of his body and then he felt a wave of pure pleasure flow over him. The man deepened the kiss and with a few last movements he claimed the smaller man yet again.  
  
“Now I can go back to work.” Bilbo smirked. “Ever since I met you I have sex on my mind all the time and I can’t focus.” He admitted after a moment.  
  
“That means I’m going to have to keep you close, and the moment your mind wanders off from work just tell me.” Thorin gently kissed him again.  
  
“You’re going to be my own pleasure slave.” Bilbo noticed.  
  
“No, you’re my own private pleasure slave.” Thorin noticed.  
  
“That means we’re each other’s slaves. That’s better than marriage.” Bilbo laughed wholeheartedly, and Thorin joined in the mood and kissed him yet again.  
  
“Nobody ever proposed to me just like that, but how can I saw no…” Thorin joked with a sly smile.  
  
Bilbo suddenly became serious. “Would you really want to keep me here forever?” Bilbo’s voice was shaking and there were tears in his eyes.  
  
“I can’t imagine even one minute of my life without you in it.” Thorin admitted and rested his head on the head of his lover.  
  
“After all those years of being alone, after all those years of sadness, after the rejection, the heartbreak, I can’t believe I met you.” Bilbo sobbed and hugged his lover tightly.  
  
“Let’s do it.” Thorin’s voice became serious. “I’m going to set our problems straight and then we’re going to Vegas.”  
  
“I was thinking about something more romantic, like a castle and a elegant dinner.” Bilbo admitted.  
  
“Fine, whatever you want.” Thorin laughed. “I actually own a castle…” He began laughing, and Bilbo giggled hearing the confession.  
  
“My kidnapper prince.” He told the firm man with a smile.  
  
“Your King.” Thorin corrected him. “Actually my family used to have the title King Under The Mountain, and traditionally some people still refer to me using it.”  
  
“That’s just so intriguing.” Bilbo smiled widely with a shine in his eyes. “I was kidnapped and held prisoner by a King and now I’m going to be your bride…”  
  
\--  
  
“So where are we going?” Nori was slowly driving Dwalin crazy, as they drove deep into the jungle he kept asking millions of questions.  
  
“We’re going to see what’s on the main road, and then back towards the house the long way.” Dwalin told them.  
  
“And where are we going to stop for the picnic?” Ori asked quietly. Dwalin glanced at him, at first he wanted to say they weren’t going to stop for any picnic, but the kind smile of the small boy made him keep that line to himself.  
  
“There’s a nice place just above the cliff.” He finally mumbled and was rewarded with a smile from the small boy.  
  
“So how old are you three?” He asked Dori.  
  
“I’m twenty, Nori is eighteen and Ori is seventeen.” The oldest slowly explained. “We’ve been living with Bilbo the last five years.”  
  
“He seems a very good person.” Dwalin noticed dryly.  
  
“He’s the best.” Ori whispered to the firm man.  
  
The solemn man wasn’t very talkative towards them, with Bofur around he was more open. There was a longer silence, and Ori kept glancing at the strong man. He was so different than anyone he ever met that he felt a need to get to know this man better. He loved the Scottish accent and the strength the man was showing. And from the smiles from his brothers, it was evident they both noticed his infatuation with the strong guard.  
  
“Is this nice enough for your fucking stupid picnic?” Dwalin mumbled stopping the car.  
  
“Enough.” Nori replied taking out the food from the car and preparing the picnic. The view was breathtaking, the cliffs overseeing the ocean were extremely beautiful.  
  
They ate in silence, looking at the magnificent ocean. Nori glanced at Dori , and sent his brother a wink. Dori slowly nodded and glanced at the car.  
  
As they were cleaning up Nori bumped into Dwalin, not really by accident. He winked at Dori who was packing the things left over from the picnic. Ori was still overlooking the ocean too focused on it to notice the maneuvers of his brothers. Before Dwalin could even react he turned hearing the car being started, and as the two brothers were driving off he could just curse under his nose. He glanced at the startled younger boy who looked at the disappearing car with fear on his face. He could have predicted his brothers would do something crazy like this, but he had no idea how this man would react to Nori and Dori stealing the car. The man just looked at him with some kind of firmness but then he just started laughing.  
  
“Those two devils!” Dwalin mumbled. “Do you think they will pick us up later?”  
  
“I’m not sure. I doubt it.” Ori replied hesitantly looking at the man with worry.  
  
“So that means we’re walking home.” Dwalin noticed sternly. “I should have known they were planning something the moment they asked about the route.”  
  
“I’m sorry for them.” Ori mumbled quietly.  
  
“It’s not your fault.” Dwalin admitted.  
  
“But they are my brothers…” Ori admitted.  
  
“My brother can also be a pain in the ass. So don’t worry that much kid.” Dwalin somehow hated the idea of a sad Ori.  
  
“Do you think they will make it home?” Dori asked not sure their plan was a good one.  
  
“They know the way. Let’s just do the patrol.” Nori replied firmly. “The way they are obsessed with danger makes me worried that there really might be a danger.”  
  
“I came to the same conclusion.” Dori admitted after a while.  
  
“Do you think Ori’s going to be safe with him?” Nori asked the older brother.  
  
“They both needed a nudge into the right direction, I want him to be happy.” Dori finally told the younger brother.  
  
“I think he just needs a good lay.” Nori summed up.  
  
“Look who’s talking…” Dori mumbled and laughed when Nori blushed a bit.  
  
“I can get a good lay myself without any help.” Nori replied still red.  
  
“I don’t doubt that.” Dori giggled. “And I’ve even noticed your new target.”  
  
“Think of yourself, and keep your nose out of my business.” Nori mumbled slightly angry Dori noticed his newest attraction.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’m still into girls, so I’m no competition for you.” Dori smiled and tried to ease his brother.  
  
\---  
  
Bilbo finished his newest book and was rereading it again, when he realized it was time for dinner.  
  
“I’m done, I think it’s time to get dinner started.” He smiled at the strong man working at the desk.  
  
“Fine, I can finish for now as well.” The man told him and guided Bilbo back into the main part of the house locking the guarded door behind them.  
  
“Would you like some help?” Thorin proposed with a smile.  
  
“You can cook?” Bilbo asked surprised.  
  
“Of course I can.” Thorin admitted. “I just decided not to show it, if they ever found out I would have to cook more often.”  
  
“So you hid the ability well.” Bilbo smirked. “I can take the blame for the cooking on myself my King, and you can do as much as you feel like.” He kissed the man deeply and went to the fridge to take out the food.  
  
“So what’s the plan?” Thorin asked with a smile.  
  
“Irish stew.” Bilbo smiled at him.  
  
“I love Irish Stew.” Thorin admitted.  
  
When everyone came to dinner the Irish Stew got lots of compliments, and Bilbo took all the credit for himself. He glanced at Thorin with a smile, his lover just smiled hiding the fact that a big part of the dinner was his work. Somehow cooking with Bilbo was a relaxing ending of a busy day. Near the end of dinner Nori and Dori arrived.  
  
“Where are Ori and Dwalin?” Bilbo asked having a bad feeling.  
  
“They decided to have a romantic stroll through the forest.” Dori politely told them, and Nori just giggled.  
  
“Somehow I don’t believe you.” Thorin just told the boys and they began laughing loudly.  
  
“Anyway we finished the patrol. We stopped by the watch tower ten kilometers west from us, and we did some photos of the cars on the main road. Actually two cars were acting suspicious so I think you should take a closer look.” Dori noticed and gave Thorin the memory card from the camera.  
  
“Good job.” Thorin told them slightly surprised the boys fulfilled the job he gave to Dwalin.  
  
“Do you think they will make it home eventually?” Bilbo asked the boys suspiciously.  
  
“They should be back soon.” Nori added and smiled to Bilbo.  
  
Thorin ushered Bofur to followed him and they went into his office to take a look at the photos the boys made. As soon as they started looking at the photos both men realized the boys were right, those cars were suspicious, stopping in a place no one would normally stop. Thorin enhanced the pictures and drew a breath. He knew the two people standing next to the car.  
  
“Azog and Blog.” Bofur whispered.  
  
“Trouble is at our door.” Thorin told him.  
  
“I doubt they know our exact location, but having them this close means someone has betrayed us.” Bofur summed up.  
  
“I want you to take Bilbo and the boys and go to the north outpost and evacuate.” Thorin gave an order. “I’m not going to let them get Kili.”  
  
“Send a message to Kili and get moving right now.” Thorin stressed the need for quick reaction.  
  
Thorin left the office and locked the secure door, he decided to go to the dining room to get to Balin and Bombur, but something made him glance to the right. A shot brought him down to the ground before he could even react.


	10. Chapter 10

Dwalin and Ori were walking the endless road in silence for nearly an hour. Ori was enthusiastic about everything surrounding him and he would ask the man about the plants, birds and everything. But the man was silent.  
  
“So are you still in school?” Dwalin finally decided to talk with the boy.  
  
“Last year of high school. I managed to do two years in one.” The boy admitted.  
  
“And what are you planning next?” Dwalin was curious.  
  
“I’m not sure yet, Bilbo said he would pay for any studies If I want to take that path. But I’m not sure what I want to do.” Ori admitted after a moment. “I was thinking of studying history or literature, but it’s not like I have a job in mind.”  
  
“Both sound interesting, but tedious.” Dwalin admitted after a moment.  
  
“What about you?” Ori changed to topic. “How did you land in your line of work?”  
  
“It’s a family thing. All my family served the Boss’s family since the fifteenth century. My brother went into accountancy and business studies to support the Boss, and I joined the military and after several years decided to go into protecting the Boss.” Dwalin told their relation in a short version omitting many things he did on the way.  
  
“That’s fascinating, I wish I could hear some stories from the past.” Ori admitted.  
  
“Maybe one day.” He told the boy with a smile. “Where did you learn to pick locks?”  
  
“On the street. We were just the three of us for a long time, I was nine years old when we ran away from the orphanage. Those were three difficult years, but we learned how to manage by. Not always the right way.” He added after a moment. “We were forced to help a gang in the area just to survive, we stole, broke into places, robbed and things like that.” He admitted after a moment. “We were lucky we didn’t get caught.”  
  
“So what happened?” Dwalin got really curious.  
  
“Fili happened. Nori tried to pickpocket him, but Fili caught him. So he pulled Nori to a diner and forced him to eat something solid and tell the story. And Fili decided to take us in and Bilbo adopted us. It was really difficult especially with the gang. They didn’t take it well that we went out of business, but Fili dealt with it.” Ori continued to explain.  
  
“Fili dealt with a gang?” Dwalin was clearly surprised.  
  
“Fili is really special.” Ori did not explain further.  
  
“There is a car coming.” Dwalin noticed.  
  
“Maybe it’s them coming back to get us.” Ori’s voice was full of hope.  
  
“It’s coming from the wrong direction.” Dwalin suddenly noticed and grabbed the boy and pulled him into the woods. He motioned the boy to remain silent. As the car was passing by Dwalin glanced at the driver.  
  
“We’re in trouble.” He whispered to the boy.  
  
“Who was that?” Ori whispered terrified, but relived to be held by the strong man,  
  
“Snaga. A really bad man.” Dwalin murmured.  
  
“What do we do now?” Ori whispered terrified.  
  
“We walk to the house through the forest.” Dwalin urged the boy to follow him.  
  
They reached the house in two hours just to see Ugluk, an extremely ugly man, smoking a cigarette next to a car at the main gate.  
  
“It seems the house has been taken.” Dwalin pulled the boy into the woods.  
  
“What are we going to do now?” Ori’s voice was full of fear.  
  
“We’re going to the shed where Fili’s car is. Fili and Kili should be returning soon, we can’t deal with this just the two of us.” Dwalin told him firmly. “We’re not armed properly, and I’m not going to put you at risk. My priority in case shit happens is to make sure Kili is safe.” He urged the boy to walk faster.  
  
\---  
  
Kili looked surprised at his watch, he got a text message which made him really worried. Bofur wrote that they are evacuating, and later a second message saying the house was taken and he and Fili should leave.  
  
“Something happened at the house.” Kili told Fili slowly, he wasn’t sure how much he could really tell him, but he got to know Fili enough to be honest with him. “The house was taken.” He saw Fili’s eyes go narrow, and a strange glare appeared in his eyes.  
  
“Bofur wants me to evacuate.” Kili told him.  
  
“I want to keep you safe.” Fili admitted after a moment. “But I can’t just leave Bilbo and the boys.”  
  
“I don’t want to leave uncle, he’s the only family I’ve got.” Kili whispered with tears in his eyes.  
  
“Let’s go.” Fili urged Kili to get dressed. “If we hurry we should get to the car before nightfall.”  
  
They got dressed and immediately set out taking everything they might need from the boat. The climbed back up the cliff, and began walking to the car. When they got to the shed, at first Fili thought their car was discovered, but then he realized he knew the two voices talking quietly.  
  
“Hey what are you doing here?” He asked the surprised Ori and Dwalin.  
  
“Nori and Dori stole the car and ran off, leaving us behind. When he reached the house we saw Ugluk so we walked back here knowing you two would come to the car sooner or later.” Dwalin told their story.  
  
“We got a message from Bofur to evacuate, but we both decided we can’t leave Thorin and Bilbo and everyone.” Kili explained.  
  
“Your safety is my priority.” Dwalin told the boy without hesitation.  
  
“And uncle is mine.” Kili admitted.  
  
“Anyway we’re not properly prepared for dealing with this, we’re practically unarmed and outnumbered.” Dwalin’s voice was full of remorse and bitterness.  
  
“We’re not unarmed.” Fili added after a moment. All three looked at him surprised, and Fili just pulled out the bag from the car. Dwalin just raised his eyebrows seeing the bag full of guns and ammo. And he grinned seeing Fili take out a sniper rifle and prep it with confidence and skill. “And four is good enough to take the house back.” Fili spoke with confidence.  
  
“How are we going to get in?” Dwalin was firm. “They must have changed the codes to the gate.”  
  
“Same as we got in last time.” Ori noticed immediately.  
  
“This won’t work, I can’t do this alone with a bunch of kids.” Dwalin complained.  
  
“Two kids, and a pro.” Ori noticed sternly. “One kid prepared for combat since childhood, another raised on the street. I’m ready for this.”  
  
“When you said he’s a pro what did you mean?” Dwalin’s eyes went narrow and glanced at Fili.  
  
“I’d like to know that as well.” Kili insisted as well looking at Fili with strength in his eyes.  
  
“I’m a first lieutenant in the Marine Corps.” Fili admitted after a moment. “I’ve just finished a tour in Iraq, that’s why Bilbo insisted we take this holiday together.” Kili breathed in deeply, and Dwalin just mumbled something under his nose.  
  
“Tactical?” Dwalin asked with surprise in his voice. “You’re very young.”  
  
“He’s simply very good.” Ori added with a huge smile and pride in his voice.  
  
\---  
  
Nori had a finger on his lips motioning Frodo to be quiet. The three of them were stuck behind the bar separating the dining room and the kitchen, when Dori heard the gun shot he pulled them behind the bar. The three of them were pretty much stuck, but the moment the gun fired Balin and Oin rushed out. Nori was listening in to the sound of steps in the corridor. Dori was pointing towards the sound and the two of them were thinking of a way out. Soon they heard Bilbo yell at someone to leave Thorin alone. And a sniggering voice told him to shut up. Someone walked into the dining room, but didn’t even stop to consider that someone might be hiding behind the bar. Dori slowly looked above the bar to see an empty room, he got on his knees and slowly moved in the direction of the stairs. Frodo and Nori slowly followed him. They rushed up the stairs as quietly as possible and got stuck at the end of the corridor. There was a noise in the living room and Nori peaked in. Bilbo was dropped into the room but a huge ugly man, and another ugly man put unconscious Thorin on the floor. He waved to Dori to get Frodo out of there and stayed to observe the scene in front of him.  
  
A tall very handsome man came in. He sat on the armchair in front of Bilbo and stared at the smaller man.  
  
“Who might you be?” He asked without hesitation.  
  
Bilbo looked at the man with tears in his eyes. “I’m just a cook here.” He said after a moment.  
  
“That’s good news I’m pretty hungry.” The man said with a perverted smile, and motioned the smaller man to go to the kitchen. The big ugly guy followed Bilbo. They came back in fifteen minutes with a plate.  
  
“Why thank you kind sir.” The man replied courteous.  
  
“Blog pray you didn’t kill him, because if he dies I’m going to kill you for ruining my fun.” The ugly man looked at the handsome one with fear clearly visible on his face and he walked up to Thorin and kicked him. The man was clearly still alive, he squirmed and made a noise clearly indicating he was in pain.  
  
Soon another man came in, even more ugly than the first ones and he was dragging Oin and Balin.  
  
“You path up your boss a bit, I need to talk to him.” The handsome man spoke between bites of food.  
  
Oin immediately went to check the wound, and used a cloth to stop the bleeding.  
  
“Good food.” The man complimented the small cute person. “So tell me how did you come to work for this loser?”  
  
“Coincidence really.” Bilbo said simply. “I didn’t really have a choice.” He added feeling the inquisitive glare of the stranger.  
  
“Interesting.” The man mumbled. “So I guess you have little knowledge of the business done by this individual?”  
  
“None at all.” Bilbo admitted shyly. He didn’t really like the lustful glare he was getting from the man. This was somebody really dangerous but he had little say to anything at the moment.  
  
“Wake him up, it seems he’s the only one I can asks question.” The man spoke again to his ugly servant.  
  
“It might take some time, he’s out cold.” Oin commented.  
  
“Blog take him to one of the rooms and watch him. Make sure the nerd does everything to bring him to consciousness, I don’t feel like looking at his lifeless corpse any longer.” The man gave his order. The ugly man called Blog made a funny face but complied by carrying Thorin into a room.  
  
A man with dark skin and dark hair appeared. “Prepare a nice bedroom for me. It seems we’re going to have to stay here a bit before we get our answers.” He told the man firmly. “Have you checked the whole house?”  
  
“Yes, it’s clear, but we can’t enter the basement, there is a fancy lock on the door.” The man admitted.  
  
“Get Gollum to open it.” The man ordered.  
  
“Get me a glass of wine.” The man told Bilbo firmly. “And get yourself one as well.”  
  
Nori just gulped catching the sign of lust in the man’s eyes. His gut was telling him this was someone really dangerous. He slowly backed out into the room Dori and Frodo hid in. “We have to get out now and meet up with the others. They think the house is empty.” Nori told them in whisper.  
  
“Let’s use the window we can walk along the wall and onto the second building and from that over the fence.” Dori told the boys his plan.  
  
“Let’s go…” Nori insisted they start moving.  
  
“What about Bilbo?” Frodo asked in a sad voice.  
  
“He’s in trouble, but we can’t help him without Fili.” Dori made him realize. The walk along the edge of the building was a challenge for the boys, especially for Frodo, but Dori and Nori were holding onto him tightly. As they slowly made it to the outside, the older boys were thinking about where to go next.  
  
“Let’s take the road north, I think that’s where Fili and Kili went.” Dori told them and they began walking quickly.  
  
Fili just blinked in surprise at the three walking their direction. He knew the brothers were sly, but getting out with Frodo from a raided house was unexpected even for them.  
  
“So you plan to take the house?” Nori smirked widely at Fili and Dwalin fully armed.  
  
“What can you tell us about the situation?” Dwalin urged the boys to start speaking.  
  
“Thorin was shot, but he’s not dead. Some fancy guy wants to ask him some questions so Oin is tending to his wounds. That guys is the real deal, I’ve met my share of thugs, but he’s a different league. His helpers are just thugs, two damn ugly guys are birdbrains. They didn’t even bother to check the house properly.” Nori began expanding.  
  
“That’s why we had a chance to get out.” Dori added. “I think the basement part is still secure, they said a Gullub guys is going to deal with it.”  
  
“Gollum.” Dwalin corrected the boy. “He’s pure insane, he’s an assassin.”  
  
“So how many did you count?” Fili insisted.  
  
“Two ugly guys, their boss and the Gollum guy should be in the house.” Dori summed up.  
  
“Their boss said they’re going to spend the night and wait for Thorin to answer the questions. Bilbo is fine, but that guy is going to give him a hard time.” Nori’s voice was spiteful. “We should get him out as soon as possible, I think he’s in real danger.”  
  
“So that means two more of his men are in the area.” Dwalin noticed. “We had word that he was on the move with five of his best men, not three. We saw Snaga driving by earlier this evening, and he was heading in the direction of the town. Ugluk was around the house earlier as well.”  
  
“So there is a chance the road is cut off.” Fili noticed and Dwalin nodded. “And that one more men is on the lose.”  
  
“Frodo can’t go with us to the house, that is certain.” Kili added his bit.  
  
“You should stay away as well. They are after you as much as they want Thorin dead.” Dwalin’s voice was firm.  
  
“I don’t give a shit, I’m not going to stand back and watch them murder my only family!” Kili’s voice was full of pain and strength.  
  
“I’d like to help as well.” Frodo slowly said.  
  
“We’re going to get you to safety, and then you’re going to something really important.” Fili told the startled boy.  
  
“How strong is the signal jamming?” Fili asked Dwalin.  
  
“Probably up to twenty kilometers or more.” Dwalin hesitantly explained.  
  
“So that means you need to take the road west from here, and drive all that way, and as soon as you catch the satellite signal you’re going to call this number.” Fili quickly explained to the boy, and began scribbling something on a piece of paper. “When someone picks up tell them Bilbo is in trouble, and tell them the location.”  
  
“Will he manage the car on his own?” Kili asked surprised.  
  
“Contrary to you, I trust him with my car.” Fili just smirked and showed Frodo which direction to go.  
  
“What if he runs into the bad guys?” Dori noticed.  
  
“That direction it’s just jungle. There are no houses or paths later, so I doubt even those idiots would suspect anything from that direction, it’s just about cheating the signal distance.” Dwalin noticed.  
  
“Let’s get going.” Fili handed Nori and Dori guns. “You drive safely.” He told Frodo firmly and pointed the direction again. The boy was shaking, but he knew how to drive well.  
  
“So we’re getting in using the back gate again?” Nori asked.  
  
“How the hell did you manage that last time?” Kili asked suddenly.  
  
“Tricks of the trade, from bad old times.” Ori murmured.  
  
“Anyway, let’s make one thing clear, I don’t want anyone taking any risks. We move in, take them down preferably without ever firing one shot. Shooting is the last resort.” Fili was very firm. “After all this stress I want them alive.” The boys just nodded but Dwalin and Kili glanced at him surprised.  
  
“I hope we get this done before the cavalry arrives.” Dori noticed.  
  
“If Frodo manages to call them.” Nori noticed.  
  
“Who the hell did you tell him to call?” Kili suddenly became very suspicious.  
  
“An old friend, who owes Bilbo a big favor.” Fili slowly replied. “Trust me, this is someone who will not endanger your uncle or his business.” Fili assured the worried boy.  
  
“Bilbo is going to be pissed.” Nori noticed.  
  
“Pissed but alive will work best for all of us.” Dori noticed grimly.  
  
“True.” Ori replied curtly. “We’d better move out.”  
  
Not before long they approached the walls of the mansion. The place was very quiet, and no one was in sight. Fili motioned Ori to take care of the lock at the back gate. The boy swiftly took out his phone and turned on the decoding program. Just a moment later the lock signaled green and opened quietly. Dwalin moved in first going low and making sure no one was in sight. Dori and Nori immediately reached the bushes in the garden and hid there. Fili pointed towards the door of the second building, and Nori immediately took out his lock pick and opened the door. They followed him and stopped dead in their tracks, a loud snoring could be heard. Fili motioned everyone to be quiet, he and Dwalin slowly approached the door. Dwalin gently opened the door to see Snaga on the bed sleeping. He pointed to Fili, and both men swiftly tied up the sleeping man. Snaga woke up, but he was easily overpowered by the two strong men. He was mumbling something to them but Fili gagged him.  
  
“One down, five to go.” Dwalin noticed firmly. Kili swiftly took the man’s weapons and he swiftly knocked the man unconscious in one firm blow.  
  
“Lock him in.” He told Ori.  
  
“Check the building.” Dwalin told Nori and Dori, and both boys nodded and rushed, but they found nothing.  
  
“So that means they’re in the main one.” Fili noticed. “Is the basement locked securely?” He asked after a moment.  
  
“Even if you used a ton of T4 you wouldn’t make a hole in it.” Dwalin noticed.  
  
“Is there another way in or out?” Fili continued asking.  
  
“There is a second door leading there, but then you land right in front of the main entrance and the same locked door.” Kili explained.  
  
“Lead the way.” Fili ordered.  
  
“That’s no point, if the alarm went off the code changed.” Dwalin noticed.  
  
“Ori will manage just fine.” Fili noticed sternly.  
  
Dwalin made a funny face clearly not believing the abilities of the small boy. “Whatever.”He replied and guided them to the second entrance to the house.  
  
The house itself was quiet, no footsteps or voiced could be heard. Dwalin showed them the secret corridor leading to the second entrance to the basement. When they reached the door it was clear someone had tried to break in. The door was burnt, probably someone tried to used explosives to open the door, without prevail. Ori came closer to the lock. His faced crossed a bit seeing the model, but despite the damage to the door and walls around it, the lock was in place and working. He took out his phone, and swiftly programmed the signal. He placed the phone onto the lock, it was taking much longer than with the back gate, but after some time the lock signaled green and the door opened. Before the boys could realize what was going on, Fili pushed Ori and Kili into the basement and locked the door again.  
  
“Why did you do that?” Nori asked taken by surprise.  
  
“I want those two safe, and that’s the safest place to me right now.” Fili replied and then he glanced at the smirking Dwalin.  
  
“Let’s get rid of the rats in our house.” He smirked at the boys.


	11. Chapter 11

Frodo drove with fear, he knew how to drive but the unknown road at night was not something he was ready to face. He practiced driving with Fili just like the other boys, but it was his first time driving all alone. He stopped three times to see if the phone had any signal, but it was all the same. He looked at the mileage, it was evident he made over twenty kilometers, then he stopped again, and with an aching heart he saw two lines on the signal gage. With shaking hands he dialed the number Fili wrote on the piece of paper. It took nearly six rings before someone picked up, and Frodo immediately recognized the voice. “This better be important!” a voice mumbled with anger.  
  
“Dear Gandalf it’s so good to hear you!” The boy started shaking and crying.  
  
“Frodo? Why are you calling in the middle of the night?” The old man’s voice was full of surprised.  
  
“Bilbo is in danger!” The boy continued crying.  
  
“Calm down boy!” The old man’s voice became firm. “Tell me everything!” And the boy explained in a shaking and crying voice what happened.  
  
“Dear God, I’m on my way!” Gandalf replied hearing the story. “Keep yourself safe and stay hidden!”  
  
\---  
  
Ori and Kili just looked at the closed door.  
  
“I should have known!” Ori mumbled, but Kili was furious his lover would make such a decision for him, and he pushed the door.  
  
“Fucking shit!” He mumbled feeling pain take his whole arm.  
  
“What are you two doing here?” Bofur appeared from one of the doors. “What’s going on? Why didn’t you evacuate as ordered?” He was clearly very agitated.  
  
“Dwalin and Fili locked us in here, together with Nori and Dori they are planning to take the house back.” Ori quickly explained.  
  
“To take the house back? Smaug and his men left like two hours ago!” Bofur told them very surprised. “I saw them leave in two cars, they had Bilbo and Thorin.”  
  
“So that means Fili locked us back in here for nothing?” Kili asked surprised.  
  
“Can I see the security feed?” Ori asked very surprised with the current course of events.  
  
“Are you sure you know how to use it kid?” Bofur asked surprised, seeing the young red head sit in Thorin’s desk and swiftly operate the security system.  
  
“Child’s play.” The boy replied and rewound the feedback to the moment Bilbo and Thorin were taken away. “It’s clear as day, they have both Bilbo and Thorin, but they didn’t take the others.”  
  
“So that means they are still in the house.” Kili summed up.  
  
“Or dead.” Bofur added grimly.  
  
“Have you been crying?” Ori suddenly took a closer look at Bofur.  
  
The man just tried to avoid his eyes, but Kili grabbed him to stay still.  
  
“You have been crying. I know you always adored uncle but I never thought….” Kili’s voice was playful.  
  
“It’s not that. It’s about Bilbo’s book!” Bofur tried to changed the topic.  
  
“Bilbo’s book?” Ori’s voice was deadly.  
  
“The one on his laptop, I was just so bored I started reading…” Bofur finally admitted.  
  
“I was wondering what he was working on, can I take a look?” Kili reached for the laptop.  
  
“Don’t!” Ori stood in front of the laptop in a defensive stance.  
  
“Boy, there is absolutely no shame in the fact that your uncle is in fact William Underhill!” Bofur told the boy with an evil glare in his eyes.  
  
“What?” Kili gasped with enthusiasm.  
  
“You know his books?” Ori was dumb folded.  
  
“We’re all fans here. Gloin has been buying them, and practically everyone here read them!” Kili shouted with enthusiasm.  
  
“I can’t believe it!” Kili was so thrilled glancing at the first chapter.  
  
“So this is his fifth book?” Bofur asked the boy.  
  
“End game comes to trial.” Ori murmured and both men looked at him questioningly. “That’s the title.”  
  
\---  
  
“Where is everybody?” Dwalin murmured going around the house. The place was empty. There were signs of struggle, and blood on the floor. But all the rooms were empty.  
  
“Let’s check the garage!” Fili noticed and rushed out of the car. “Can you hear a car running?” He suddenly noticed and when Dwalin nodded they opened the garage door. Fumes came out and they could hear muffled voices.  
  
“Quick get them out!” Dwalin yelled at the boys and they opened all doors and windows to get the fumes out. Fili immediately turned off the cars.  
  
Oin, Bifur and Gloin had passed out, but Bombur and Balin were conscious. Dwalin took the cloth from his brother’s mouth and untied him.  
  
“They took Thorin and Bilbo!” The man gasped desperately.  
  
“Where did they take them too?” Fili asked untying Bombur.  
  
“We have no idea. They wanted to kill us.” Bombur mumbled.  
  
“And if we had come just a bit later they might have.” Dwalin immediately noticed.  
  
“Help me get them out!” Fili yelled at the boys and they grabbed the unconscious people to pull them into fresh air.  
  
“Come on wake up!” Dwalin shook Oin, and after a moment the man caught a breath and opened his eyes.  
  
“Thank Mahal they are all still alive!” Dwalin yelled to the sky.  
  
\----  
  
Ori unlocked the door from the inside and the three of them went outside to find the others. What they saw near the garage was heartbreaking, the guards were in bad shape, and Bifur and Gloin still barely conscious.  
  
“Get some water!” Dwalin told the boys.  
  
“I can hear a car…” Fili noticed with fear, and everyone moved quickly to get the guards into safety.  
  
“That no good blasted Dragon!” Someone was mumbling under his nose. “Never knows when to stop… When I get my hands on him he’ll regret ever being born…”  
  
“Gandalf!” Dori suddenly yelled at the newcomer.  
  
“Thank Mahal you’re here!” Kili yelled and ran towards the old man.  
  
“It’s nice to see you as well Kili, although I do admit nicer circumstances, would be well, you know nicer.” The old man hugged the young boy.  
  
“So I can bet Frodo did manage to call you.” Fili noticed vaguely.  
  
“You better go and get that rascal.” Gandalf noticed. “We need to clean up this mess.”  
  
“I don’t think any of you have ever met my associate Aragorn.” Gandalf pointed towards one of the tall men who came with him. “Or Boromir or Eomer. I trust them with my life and so should all of you.”  
  
“How come you guys know Gandalf?” Dwalin suddenly noticed the overly warm greeting the older man got.  
  
“He’s Bilbo’s godfather.” Fili told them.  
  
“Godfather?” Balin mumbled still a bit unconscious.  
  
“Not like that, he really is his godfather.” Fili summed up.  
  
“I was a good friend of his mother’s. How do you think he got the address here?” The old man smirked looking at the group staring at him.  
  
\----  
  
For many years Bilbo never reverted to praying. Praying never worked, praying was pointless. But being gagged and tied up in the back of a van, Bilbo could only pray. It was dark, but he could see the figure laying next to him. They didn’t have to tie up Thorin, he was still unconscious. And the fact that Thorin didn’t regain consciousness was the reason why their kidnapper decided to relocate them. Bilbo was praying this meant Thorin would receive at least some medical attention. He was a tough man, but he wasn’t bulletproof.  
  
The van stopped, and the door opened. One of the ugly men pulled Bilbo out, he was carried into the building. He wanted to glance back at Thorin, but the hold on him was strong. Tears came into his eyes, he felt completely helpless.  
  
“Is the doctor here?” Smaug asked his servant Alfrid. They were in his office in one of houses he owned in the US. The house outside looked like any normal house but inside it was a posh extravagant place, with lots of furniture and ornaments.  
  
“Why of course, just as ordered.” The dark haired man replied.  
  
“Make sure he lives, if he dies your head is falling right next to Blogs.” The man’s voice was cold and the servant shivered under the firm gaze.  
  
“Master, what about the younger Durin?” Blog asked his master.  
  
“What of him?” Smaug’s eyes narrowed.  
  
“Maybe we should go and find him, he might cause trouble.” Blog for the first time tried to show some intellect.  
  
“Pray Durin lives, if he dies my chance to get the Archenstone might be lost forever! Who cares about the kid, he’s all alone, and no one will dare help him and oppose me!” Smaug was clearly loosing it. “I am death!” He slammed his hand into the table. “And I will be your death if Thorin Durin dies!” The man had reached his limit. The fuse with the Durin family was taking far too long for his liking, and Smaug was not a man of any patience.  
  
“What do you want us to do with the other man?” Azog asked sniggering.  
  
“Why isn’t that obvious, bring him to me.” Smaug smiled his cruel smile. He smiled as Azog dragged in the small man.  
  
“Untie him.” The man ordered firmly and waved to his slave to get lost.  
  
Bilbo was crying and he seemed extremely sad, but that wasn’t surprising considering the events of the past days, and especially after what happened last night. Being tied up and transported in the back of the van didn’t help even one bit.  
  
“So my little friend, tell me please all about how you ended up being a cook at that bastards house.” The man spoke slowly clearly pronouncing every word.  
  
Bilbo just glanced at him with teary eyes.  
  
“Don’t look at me like that…” The man’s voice was clearly indicating that in a way the emotional Bilbo was influencing him. “Please stop crying.” He man suddenly spoke gently.  
  
“What’s your name little one?” He asked the still terrified man.  
  
“Bilbo.” He replied quietly trying not to look into those lust filled eyes.  
  
“A very unusual name.” The man smirked at him. “But who am I to say, my name is Smaug.”  
  
Bilbo just looked at him recognizing the name, and the person Gandalf and Fili spoke to him about some time before.  
  
“So Bilbo do tell me everything about how you ended up in Durin’s home and what exactly you were doing there, and don’t you dare lie to me. I can smell a lie from afar.” The man spoke to Bilbo with a smirk on his face. He was sitting in an armchair with a glass of wine, and clearly he was comfortable around this overly decorated room.  
  
Bilbo could only hear the name Durin ring in his head. Where had he heard that name before? He was getting a headache trying to remember. Then it suddenly hit him, his mother’s last job. She was a freelance burglar, and she took jobs from time to time, that’s how she came to know Gandalf. Her last job, he tried to focus. Archenstone, her last job before she was killed was to steal the Archenstone from a man called Durin. When she refused she was executed by her employer. Gandalf had warned her not to take freelance jobs, and he was right. So Durin was probably his Thorin, and the Archenstone is what this man is searching for. And this man was the person who probably killed her.  
  
“Tell me please, why would you go so far just to get the Archenstone? Is a stone really worth all this pain and death?” Bilbo asked the man, and saw surprise on his face.  
  
“So you know about it?” Smaug was clearly impressed.  
  
“I know of it.” Bilbo admitted. “But I have no idea about its location.”  
  
“If you know of it, you must also know it’s the rarest and most precious diamond ever found. It was dug up in old Thror’s mine in South Africa nearly two hundred years ago, and the Durin family has kept it to themselves ever since. The rumors say it is the purest and most magnificent diamond ever. It’s only fair that I have it.” Smaug explained with a fire in his eyes. “You see I’m a gem collector, and although I do posses many prized gems, the Archenstone will make my collection complete.”  
  
“Since it is as precious for him as it is for you, if he dies he will not reveal the location of the gem.” Bilbo noticed gently.  
  
“Are you sure you don’t know the location?” Smaug narrowed his eyes looking at the small man.  
  
“I do admit I have been wondering about it, but Durin is not a man who tells his secrets to cooks.” Bilbo noticed sternly.  
  
The man sitting in front of him looked at him with a deep gaze. “Who are you?” He spoke every word separately.  
  
“I’m just Bilbo, a school teacher.” Bilbo smiled at the man, trying desperately to avoid saying his last name.  
  
“You don’t seem fazed with my presence.” The man suddenly noticed. “You knew about the Archenstone, that means you also must know who I am.”  
  
Bilbo gulped and felt weak to his knees. This man was every dangerous and everything in Bilbo’s heart was telling him to run.  
  
“What is your last name dear Bilbo?” Smaug’s eyes were very narrow.  
  
“Baggins.” Bilbo finally whispered feeling he had no choice.  
  
“Son of Belladonna Baggins?” The man smiled to him, and clearly he was very happy to hear that name. “What a fantastic woman she was. Too bad she was, so to say.”  
  
Bilbo just hung his head. “She was.” He admitted.  
  
“So tell me who gave you the job of getting the Archenstone from Durin?” The man’s eyes were agitated and clearly he was very suspicious.  
  
“No one.” Bilbo answered. “I just wanted to take a look at the stone that got my mother killed.” He spoke with tears in his eyes trying to seem sincere.  
  
“What a touching story!” Smaug was clearly amused. “So when I get the information from Durin you must come with me to glance at its magnificence.”  
  
“Gollum!” The man yelled without warming making Bilbo jump.  
  
“Take our guest to a bedroom, and give him something to eat. He will stay and help us with our quest, and I do dare say he is precious to me, so make sure not even a hair falls off his small head.” The big man warned the scrawny strange figure.  
  
“Precious!” The figure replied. “His is Precious!” The strange man mumbled and pulled Bilbo out of the room.  
  
“Thank you sir!” Bilbo told the strange man when he was led to a posh rich bedroom. The bedroom was big for any standards, there was big king size bed in the middle, and the furniture in the room made it seem comfortable and cozy.  
  
“Does his needs anything elses?” The man mumbled in a strange form of English.  
  
“I’m a bit hungry, and I could use some clean clothes.” The told the strange creature. Creature the best word to describe this person, he was a creature.  
  
“His is Precious! Me brings evererythings!” The creature mumbled and left the room. For a moment there Bilbo thought the door was left unlocked, but the clicking sound ruined his hope.  
  
He returned after nearly half an hour. He brought a plate of food, most of which was smoked salmon. As he looked surprised at the man the man mumbled. “Fishes healthy! His is precious!” Gollum mumbled.  
  
“Thank you!” Bilbo gently told the strange man.  
  
“Clotheses.” The man dropped a bag onto the floor.  
  
“Thank you.” Bilbo said one more.  
  
“He no need to thanks me.” The creature mumbled. “His is Precious! Me do everything Master said his is Precious!” Bilbo was slowly coming to the conclusion this was a very disturbed individual. Clearly mistreated in childhood and beat up numerous times. Bilbo knew this was a dangerous person, but someone deep inside he could only feel pity for this desperate being.  
  
\---  
  
Thorin awoke in pain, he had no idea where he was, but he could smell something which reminded him of hospital. His side was in pain, and he vaguely remembered being shot.  
  
“Look into the light.” A doctor firmly told him and shone a light into his eyes.  
  
“Good.” The doctor told him. “Now tell me your name?”  
  
“Thorin.” The injured man replied.  
  
“No more questions!” Blog interrupted the doctor.  
  
“But I need to see if he’s okay!” The doctor told the brute.  
  
“He awake he can answer boss’s question. Your job done.” Blog brutally dragged the doctor out.  
  
“Thorin!” He heard a whisper after several minutes. His eyes became teary when he saw his beloved Bilbo at his side. Bilbo immediately reached him and began whispering into his ear so that Gollum, his caretaker couldn’t see.  
  
“I’m just your cook, and you must not tell them about us. You were shot, and both of us were transported here, but the boys are not here. Your men were probably killed, but Dwalin and Kili and my kids weren’t there.” Bilbo told him swiftly. “I hope he will let you live, just tell him where it is.”  
  
“So he really is alive. It’s a happy day for you Blog.” Smaug entered the room. Bilbo immediately took a step back and pretended he didn’t talk to Thorin at all.  
  
“So dear Thorin after all those years I finally have you in my grasp.” Smaug smirked at the injured man. “Let’s make this simple and easy, if you do as I command I might even let you live. Just answer one simple question, where is the Arkenstone?”  
  
Thorin looked at the man with hatred in his eyes. “Where is the body of my brother-in-law?” He replied with a question.  
  
“Who cares about some dead corpses. Where is my Arkenstone?!” The man was clearly losing his patience. Bilbo felt a wave of panic come over him. The last several days he’d been maneuvering between insane Gollum and antisocial Smaug, but this day seemed to be the end of it.  
  
“My grandfather’s Arkenstone is right where it should be.” Thorin told the man firmly.  
  
“Mr. Durin please tell him where it is, for your own sake and for the sake of the family you have left.” Bilbo gently told him being as formal as a servant would be. “No object’s value is worth more than the life of your loved ones.”  
  
“It’s not just an object, it’s the Arkenstone. I swore to my grandfather that I will keep it safe. It’s the symbol of my family and the most precious thing in my possession.” The man hissed despite being injured.  
  
“Would your grandfather sacrifice your life for it? Or the life of your kin?” Bilbo gently kept asking. Smaug seeing reason in what the small man was doing decided not to interrupt.  
  
“I cannot give it.” Thorin told the small man.  
  
“Then you will suffer until you tell us where it is!” Smaug lost his temper. “Come dear Bilbo, we need to think of a different strategy!” The pulled the small man out of Thorin’s room.  
  
Thorin just closed his eyes thinking of the terrified face of his lover, but he couldn’t just give the Arkenstone. It wasn’t his to give. He couldn’t give something which was no longer in his possession. That damn jewel, the reason for all this trouble, was lost along with his kidnapped nephew over twenty years ago. If it were just for him, he would have given it away without a thought, Kili was more important than any jewel.


	12. Chapter 12

Fili was back at home with the boys, Kili joined them as well because Gandalf said it was the safest place for him right now. Dwalin and the guards were focused on finding Thorin and Bilbo, but they had no idea where to look. With every passing hour and day everyone was slowly losing hope to ever find them again, but Gandalf urged them not to lose faith. Balin, Bofur and Bombur finally returned to Mexico to run the business from the house.  
  
Kili was depressed more than ever, but the real worry was his safety. Gandalf felt that no place was safe for him, his relation to the Durin family made him a target not only for Smaug, but also for other shady business people. So far no one knew he was in the Baggins household, but no one could guarantee that would stay like that forever. Gandalf had concluded they had a mole hidden within Durin group, so he limited all information to the people he was sure of.  
  
The house felt extremely sad without Bilbo, he was the head of the family , he was their guide and mentor. Without him the boys were depressed and lost.  
  
Gandalf would call them regularly to make sure everything was fine, and to update on the newest leads, but nothing could be done. Kili would spend hours on his laptop exchanging emails with Bofur, he was well into the business and he knew how to handle many decisions Bofur did not have the power to make.  
  
As soon as Fili came back the military reached out for him. His official holiday was slowly ending and his superior suggested Fili needed to make a decision about his future within the forces. When he said his father was missing and he had to take care of two minors, Major Grimes immediately suggesting taking a spot in one of the training centers. But that would mean moving into the military complex, and only family members could join him there. And he would never leave Kili alone, or leave the boys and go on a mission now.  
  
Fili sat down with Gandalf, and both had problems dealing with grief.  
  
“If I had known this trip to Mexico would bring such results I would have never suggested it.” Gandalf was very grim, clearly the man had a feeling the problems were his fault.  
  
“No one would have predicted that.” Fili replied. “We could have done so many things differently. It’s my fault as well.”  
  
“How are the boys doing?” Gandalf asked worried.  
  
“Very bad, we’re all depressed.” Fili replied slowly. “I’m having trouble with my superiors.”  
  
“What kind of trouble?” Gandalf asked.  
  
“Either I go on a new mission, or take a spot in the training unit in one of the training camps like in Parris Island or Palmetto State, or I resign from service.” Fili slowly explained.  
  
“And you’re worried what to do with the boys and Kili.” Gandalf immediately noticed.  
  
“Going on mission is out of the question, and my supervisor suggested going to the training unit due to my family situation. I would get a house in the military complex, so the boys could move with me.” Fili slowly explained.  
  
“But Kili not being a family member wouldn’t be able to join you there.” Gandalf immediately realized the problem. Gandalf was clearly lost in his thoughts for a moment. “Sending Kili back to Mexico is out of the question, he will not be safe there. I can’t take him here as well. Any form of separating you both would break your hearts.” Gandalf smiled at him knowingly, clearly understanding the dilemma.  
  
“I can’t just resign from service, it’s been a long seven years, but it’s an important part of my life.” Fili noticed sadly.  
  
“For the boys it would be much safer in a military complex.” Gandalf suddenly noticed. “It would be best for Kili as well.”  
  
“But he’s not family….” Fili lowered his head in despair not knowing what to do with all this troubles that landed on his shoulders.  
  
“Maybe there is a way.” Gandalf’s eyes stared at the boy intensively. “But it would change many things in your life, your service included.”  
  
“Tell me, I would do anything!” Fili was determined.  
  
“It’s easy dear Fili, why don’t you marry Kili?” Gandalf asked with a sudden shy smile on his face. “As your spouse he will be able to live with you in the base.”  
  
Fili looked at him startled, that one idea never came to his head earlier. Kili was so young, barely of age. Gay marriages were legal now, but he had no idea how his superiors would react. Generally the homosexual topic was not touched upon in the armed forces.  
  
“I’ll consider it.” Fili finally told the old man and left with a huge dilemma in his heart.  
  
\---  
  
Major Grimes was an older man who had always had a keen liking for the young Lieutenant, a huge part of Fili’s promotions was due to this man and the responsible tasks he would give him. Grimes had survived Vietnam, he had trained thousands of troops and supervised many missions. Sending Fili to Iraq he was sure the young man would achieve anything set before him, he knew the moment the boy would rejoin the service after his well deserved holiday several medals would be awarded to him, and maybe even a new rank. But Iraq changed the boy, during their meeting before the leave, Fili was depressed, he was in really bad shape after losing part of his men. It was a typical thing after first real combat, many never came back to the force, but Fili as he was now calm and reserved again was a prime soldier.  
  
At first he thought he problem was his missing father. Grimes was really sad to hear the story how the boy’s father was taken by some terrorists in Mexico. He knew now Fili had to take care of his brothers so sending him on another tour to Iraq or Afghanistan wouldn’t make any sense. He was very surprised the proposition to join a military training unit did not please the young man as well.  
  
“So what’s the problem?” The older man asked with sincerity in his eyes and worry. He wanted to do everything to avoid this prime soldier to leave the armed forces.  
  
“It’s very personal.” The man finally said.  
  
The man looked at him tentatively. “If you say personal, I sense love…” The old man smiled knowingly, and the way the young man avoided his eyes he knew he hit the jackpot.  
  
“She doesn’t like that you’re in uniform? She doesn’t want you to risk your life for your country? She doesn’t want to live in a military complex?” The older man inquired, but the young man just gasped. Grimes’s guts were telling him he was right.  
  
“It’s not that. It’s more like I doubt the military will accept my relationship.” The young man finally mumbled.  
  
“Boy, stop playing games, what’s the real problem. Does she have connections with terrorists? Is she of Arabic descent?” The man continued. “Is she underage?” He lowered his voice.  
  
“Nope, no terrorist or Arabic descent.” Fili finally replied trying to face the firm older man. “He is a bit young, but not underage.” He finally added.  
  
The man just blinked. Then he blinked again. “That might make it difficult.” He finally mumbled. “I thought you were dating Bowman’s sister, what was her name, Sigrid?”  
  
“We were dating for a short while ago but it didn’t work.” Fili mumbled. “My preferences lie elsewhere, although I had thought I could manage with Sigrid.”  
  
“There is little a person can do about things like that.” Grimes smirked sadly. “I’ve seen many families broken because someone pretended to be someone else. It’s not unheard of in the forces, but few people ever went openly out and in public.”  
  
“I can’t leave him and just move to a training camp with my family.” Fili told the older man firmly.  
  
“What does your family say to it?” Grimes asked curiously.  
  
“They accept it, he’s been living with us for two months already.” Fili admitted.  
  
“Well, boy I never thought the problem would be so serious, but I can’t just let you drop out. Now tell me honestly, stop thinking about the service or your family. Tell me if you could just make the choice without any problems, would you marry the boy?” The Major’s voice was strained and firm.  
  
“If it weren’t for the military and everything?” Fili’s voice dropped a bit. “Without a doubt. I can’t imagine life without him.” He finally admitted.  
  
“Then go for it boy, I’m going to sign you up for the training unit, and the best post I get I’ll give you a call. Meanwhile get the papers done. You’re going to have my full support on this, and to hell with that old prejudice.” The man mumbled.  
  
\---  
  
“What do you mean marry you?” Kili’s voice was full of surprise and emotions.  
  
“A yes was the answer I was hoping for.” Fili mumbled.  
  
“Well, what about your job in the military? Will they accept it?” Kili’s voice was full of doubt.  
  
“I talked to my supervisor, he will support us. If we get married we’ll get a normal house on the military complex and the boys would live with us.” Fili explained.  
  
“What would I do in a military complex?” The boy’s voice was full of doubt.  
  
“The same as you’re doing here. Work online with Bofur, or you could go to school, or to university or whatever else you would like.” Fili told him. “We’d be like any other family on the complex, Frodo and Ori would go to high school, and Nori and Dori would do whatever they like as well.”  
  
“You really have thought this over.” Kili suddenly noticed. “But isn’t it a bit selfish to expect everyone else to adjust to your plans?”  
  
“Taking my last name would give you safety. Living at a military base would give you safety. In a large extent I’m doing this for you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, don’t you want the same?” Fili told the boy with tears in his eyes. The boy just blinked at him, and suddenly tears came to his eyes. “I love you Fili!” He yelled and hugged the older man. “I love you so fucking much it hurts!” Kili sobbed in his arms. “Of course I want to spend the rest of my life with you!”  
  
“Fine!” Fili hugged him and brought him even closer. “We’re going to get it done as soon as possible, and then you’ll be Kili Oakenshield.”  
  
“Killian Oakenshield.” Kili murmured.  
  
“Your full name is Killian?” Fili mumbled. “Mine is Philip.” The boys smiled at him and kissed him deeply.  
  
“It’s funny…” Kili began laughing. “My brother’s name was Fillion, but uncle also called him Fili.”  
  
“You never said much about him.” Fili noticed.  
  
“There is not much to tell. I never met him. He died before I was born.” Kili noticed sadly.  
  
“No more sadness.” Fili hugged him. “It’s going to be me and you, we’re going to be a family.” He kissed his lover deeply.  
  
\---  
  
“Have we packed everything?” Dori kept asking going around the house.  
  
“I think so.” Frodo was walking around scanning for anything of value which needed to be hidden or taken away with them. The house was going to be locked at a security system was installed. Gandalf was suppose to take care of it and make sure everything is in order.  
  
“I’ve got all the books, and Bilbo’s first versions.” Ori rushed to them. “I’ve also packed the papers and documents.”  
  
“Don’t worry we’ve got everything.” Nori silenced them. “If need be we can always drive by and get other things as well.”  
  
“There is just one more thing I need to find.” Fili told them and rushed upstairs to his room. Kili flowed him eagerly.  
  
“What are you searching for?” As Fili was looking around his room in search for something.  
  
“A token. A good luck charm.” Fili joked and reached for a cup he got from a football tournament in high school. It was standing on a tall shelf along with other trophies.  
  
“What is it?” Kili asked curiously, as Fili reached into the cup to pull something out.  
  
“I always wished I could take it with me to Iraq, but there are firm rules about personal objects. So now since you’re my husband I want you to wear it.” Fili smiled at the boy, and put something around his neck.  
  
Kili reached for the stone now hanging on his chest. “What is it?” He glanced at the fancy stone in a simple fitting. “Where did you get it?”  
  
“It’s a token, I’ve always had it.” Fili told him. “It’s the only thing I have from my past before the orphanage.”  
  
“I’ll treasure it.” Kili glanced at the shining stone.  
  
“It shines so much I’ve always thought of it as fake. It’s just a token.” Fili glanced at the stone on Kili’s neck. “It’s important to me.”  
  
“I can’t say how much this means to me.” Kili kept the stone in his hand and looked at Fili with teary eyes.  
  
“Just keep it hidden under your clothes, I used to wear it like that all the time.” Fili kissed his husband deeply.


	13. Chapter 13

“Sig we need to talk.” Bain told his sister firmly as she was cleaning up after dinner.  
  
“What is it Bain?” Sigrid was still wearing her uniform, she was serving as a medical technician in the same unit as her brother.  
  
“Sit down we need to talk.” Bain pointed towards a kitchen chair.  
  
“What is it?” She smiled at him sincerely.  
  
“I’ve just heard Fili came back from Iraq.” Bain told her suddenly with a strain in his voice. “He’s going to come here as a training officer.”  
  
“That’s fantastic!” Sigrid smiled at him. “I’ve missed him so much!” Her eyes were shining again.  
  
“That’s the problem.” Bain was really sad. “He’s not moving here alone, he’s moving with his family.”  
  
“Well I’ve never met his father and brothers but what’s bothering you so much?” Sigrid’s voice was full of surprise.  
  
“It’s not that. Fili is moving here with his wife.” Bain finally told her, and immediately he saw the smile die out.  
  
She drew a breath deeply. “I know you two were close, so I wanted to tell you before he came here.” Bain told her holding her hands.  
  
“Well it’s not that we were that close, we were just dating for some time before Iraq. But it’s just I was hoping that when he would come back…” Her voice dropped a bit. “I thought that it was because of Iraq that he was calling me rarely and he rarely wrote messages, but somehow I was hoping…” Her voice dropped again.  
  
“He came back nearly three months ago. He just got married.” Bain held her hands tightly. “I’m sorry.” He hugged her.  
  
“It’s just that… well it’s not like he promised anything to me.” Sig’s eyes were full of tears. “I’m glad you told me before I made a fool of myself in front of everybody.”  
  
“I’ll always be there for you sis.” He hugged her.  
  
\---  
  
The house was nice, a bit too small for six people but Nori and Dori, and Frodo and Ori decided to share rooms. It was the location that mattered, the safety of being in a military unit, and the closeness to Fili. Fili was everything now for the boys, so moving in with him meant keeping their crazy patchwork family together. Fili signed up Frodo and Ori for high school, and Dori volunteered to drive the boys there in the morning and pick them up later. Nori was bit puzzled about what to do, he had finished high school, but after talking with Fili he decided to try studies at TCL in the nearby town. It became evident Dori would do the same the moment they started talking about prospecting studies. They would have to drive Ori and Frodo to Beaufort daily anyway.  
  
Kili didn’t share Nori’s and Dori’s need for education. All he needed was a computer and a cable internet connection. Bofur and Bombur were still in Mexico supervising everything, but the business needed a head and the head was Kili now. Fili never asked about the family business, he just told Kili to do whatever he needs to. The open support was all Kili needed.  
  
They got used to the house and the location. It was cramp for all of them, but Kili suddenly decided that since he was going to be at home most of the time, that he would learn how to cook. Fili just smirked at that, but after the first two dinners the boys agreed Kili had some culinary talent. So using the internet as a reference Kili kept cooking.  
  
For Fili it was a new thing to live according to a normal schedule. He would go to work, and come back like from any regular job. The only difference was that he would have to wear a uniform and train trainees at the unit. It was far less dangerous than serving in Iraq, but the status of Iraq veteran gave him lots of respect from fellow officers and trainees.  
  
The most difficult time came when Fili had to face Bain and his sister Sigrid. He knew he never gave the girl any solid hopes, but he never dissuaded her as well. And somehow coming back being married was a challenge to all three former friends. Sigrid just glanced at his wedding ring.  
  
“It’s been a long time.” She told him with a fake smile.  
  
“Too long.” He smiled at her gently. “I’m sorry.” He suddenly said looking at her sadly.  
  
“You don’t need to say anything.” She noticed with a sad smile.  
  
“I know this might be difficult, but you would please consider coming over for dinner both of you?” Fili suddenly proposed. “You are the last true friends I have left, so It would matter greatly.”  
  
“What about Mike, Dane and Charlie?” Sigrid asked remembering his best friend from the squad.  
  
“They all died in combat.” Fili noticed with a very sad smile.  
  
“I’m so sorry to hear that. I’m sorry about your father as well.” Bain told him gently trying to ease the tension. Sigrid just glanced at him with pain, she had no idea something happened to his best mates or father.  
  
“It would really mean a lot for me if you came over.” Fili told them with a shy sad smile.  
  
“We’ll be there, is Friday night okay?” Sigrid made a spontaneous decision to face reality before it bite her in the ass. She already had remorse she touched upon the topic of his lost friends, meeting his wife couldn’t be all that bad. After all they used to be good friends.  
  
“Were having guests on Friday?” Kili was stressed and emotional about the first time he would have to face Fili’s friends from the unit and be formally introduced as his husband. In all the previous situations most people took Kili for his brother, especially with the same last name now, but the moment to finally say out loud that they were married was coming.  
  
“Yes, two of my best friends, Bain and his sister Sigrid.” Fili calmly told him.  
  
“The Sigrid you told me about?” Kili’s voice was suddenly full of pain. Fili had already told him about going out with her for a short time before Iraq.  
  
“The same. I’d really like you to meet her.” Fili was firm.  
  
“It’s not like I have a choice now.” Kili’s voice was numb and hollow.  
  
“Just make something good for dinner.” Fili kissed him. “And don’t you dare worry about a thing.”  
  
When Friday finally came Kili was a nerve wreck. He was running around the house cleaning and preparing everything. Fili kept telling him that it was just his friends, and that he never married him to become a full time housewife and cook.  
  
Sigrid was equally nervous, she made sure her clothes and hair were perfect. She dreaded the moment she would see her rival, the girl who took Fili’s heart away. She wanted to make sure she looked perfect.  
  
She breathed in deeply as Bain was ringing the doorbell. A small teenager with dark hair and the bluest eyes ever opened the door.  
  
“You must be Fili’s friends, please come in.” The boy greeted them politely.  
  
“You must be Frodo!” Bain immediately noticed. “I’ve seen your pictures!”  
  
“You’re right!” The boy smiled widely.  
  
“I’m so glad you’re here!” Fili came and greeted them warmly. “These are my brothers Ori, Nori and Dori. And Frodo!” He introduced his brothers to his friends.  
  
“And this is Kili, my husband.” Fili introduced the extremely handsome boy to Bain and Sigrid.  
  
Sigrid blinked. She was expecting everything but not a shy boy looking at her with fear. He was much younger than Fili and a bit taller than him. And it was clear as day he was equally stressed with the meeting as she was. She briefly wondered if the boy knew about her and Fili’s dating, and after a moment she realized he probably did.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you.” She extended her hand and greeted the boy with as much warmth as she could muster.  
  
“Likewise.” The boy replied in a slight Scottish accent. “Please come and take a seat, dinner is warm.” The boy smiled at her hesitantly.  
  
The evening was very nice to say the least, the boys felt as if they were normal, and as if nothing special had happened to them in the last months. For a brief moment they managed to forget about grief and pain.  
  
“That was surprising to say the least.” Bain told Sigrid when they were back in the car. “Who would have known Fili was into boys?”  
  
“I had a feeling.” Sigrid told him quietly. “It’s just Kili is so nice I can’t be mad at him.”  
  
“They might have a difficult time later when everyone in the unit will realize Fili married a boy.” Bain added.  
  
“That why he wanted us to stand by his side.” Sigrid suddenly noticed.  
  
“And we will.” Bain added as they drove away.  
  
\---  
  
Bilbo lost track of time. Days shifted into weeks and weeks soon became months. His days would all look the same, Gollum would take him to Smaug for dinner. And those were the only times he saw a dreaded man. Smaug was clearly enjoying those meetings, and despite those lustful gazes the man never made a move. It was like as if he felt thrill to think about Bilbo but he loved the toying and scaring more. And Bilbo was all his to scare and torment. He would tell the man about his past, about what he did to people and how he did it. He would show Bilbo pictures from crime scenes, and gruesome films. He would enjoy the tears coming to the small man’s eyes at the sight of people hurt and injured. He wanted to know why this man’s heart was so pure despite being from a well known criminal family, well at least his mother was a known criminal. He wanted to know how come someone might have so much compassion and love in him.  
  
Smaug was getting irritated with Thorin, the man was feeling fine, but he refused to say anything. It was one more game Smaug was playing, asking millions of questions and receiving no answers.  
  
After some time Smaug simply got bored. He had business to do, and things to see to. So he just left. Leaving both Bilbo and Thorin in Gollum’s care.  
  
The insane man was as insane as ever. Talking in a funny way, but being slow on the thinking side Bilbo slowly managed to manipulate the creature. After some time he suggested Smaug wanted him to continue to interrogate Thorin, and Gollum obediently took him there daily.  
  
Thorin was unhappy being locked up pretty much most of the time, but when Bilbo managed to come to visit him regularly under the pretense of interrogation hope was born in his heart. Bilbo had been testing the freedom he was given by the insane creature. And slowly hope was dawning also in his heart. He knew he had to plan the escape wisely. He knew Gollum would follow them, as would Smaug and his men when they would find out. Soon with Thorin they devised the perfect plan. They had only one option, they had to lock Gollum up to make sure he couldn’t follow them.  
  
It took a lot of planning and preparing, but after endless weeks Bilbo was ready, and so was Thorin. Bilbo wasn’t a keen burglar, he never got any professional experience in the field, but he was his mother’s son. He was confident he could open most doors and sneak quietly. As soon as they got out they would manage fine. Any telephone and they could call Gandalf for help and everything would be solved. Bilbo was just praying that the boys were fine, and that Gandalf took care of them. During his talks with Thorin he learned about the friendship of Gandalf and Thorin, and both of them joked that Gandalf played matchmaker sending Bilbo to Mexico.  
  
The day came when Bilbo decided it was time to act. He told Gollum to enter with him to hold Thorin down to torture him a bit, and as soon as the creature entered the cell Thorin locked the handcuffs, Bilbo had unlocked some time ago, onto the hands of the poor creature. Gollum looked at them startled.  
  
“Precious! Bad Precious!” The creature scowled, but was swiftly gagged.  
  
“There are three more guards, but they should be at dinner now.” Bilbo nodded to Thorin. “Follow me.”  
  
Both men moved swiftly out of the holding room, locked it and them Bilbo led the way towards the basement. Bilbo had already prepared fresh clothes for Thorin, he would sneak out at night to survey the house and he had the chance to prepare everything.  
  
“There is a second exit here.” Bilbo explained. And soon they were on the street. They found themselves in a quiet neighborhood, it looked like any suburban area, with normal houses and normal people. Bilbo glanced at the car registration numbers.  
  
“We’re back in the US.” He suddenly noticed, and Thorin just nodded.  
  
“Let’s steal a car and get out.” Thorin proposed, but Bilbo shook his head.  
  
“Follow me.” Bilbo came up to a random door of a well kept middle class house in the neighborhood. After the second door bell, a woman over thirty with a baby in her hands opened the door.  
  
“Excuse me Ms. but I regret to say I need to ask for your help.” Bilbo used his shining blue eyes to persuade the woman.  
  
“I’m not interested in buying anything.” The woman spoke decisively.  
  
“I’m not selling anything, I was just wondering could I please use your phone. I lost mine and we’re pretty much stuck over here because our car broke down. We just want to call a friend to pick us up.” Bilbo smiled sincerely at her, and after a moment she replied with a smile.  
  
“Why of course.” She closed the door and came back a moment later with a cell phone.  
  
“Where exactly are we?” Bilbo asked hesitantly.  
  
“Montrose St 56” The woman told him.  
  
“Are we still in San Antonio?” Bilbo remembered from the license plates and the woman nodded.  
  
Bilbo quickly dialed the number not wanting to overuse the woman’s kindness.  
  
“Gandalf we need you to pick us up!” He spoke as soon as his friend answered. “Montrose St 56 San Antonio.”  
  
“We’ll be waiting thank you.” Bilbo ended the call swiftly.  
  
“Thank you miss.” He gave back the phone with relief clearly visible in his eyes.  
  
“Would you like some lemonade while you wait?” The woman proposed with a kind smile.  
  
“That would be very kind of you, but we don’t want to intrude.” Bilbo was as polite as possible.  
  
“Please take a seat on the front porch, I’ll be right back.” She told them with a calm smile.  
  
“See I told you it’s enough to reach out!” Bilbo told Thorin with a gentle smile, and the man could only smile back seeing how Bilbo handled everything.  
  
“I’ll leave everything to you from now on.” He just smirked at the smaller man.  
  
They didn’t even have to wait longer than fifteen minutes, Aragorn Gandalf’s associate showed up to pick them up.  
  
“Show me where you were held.” He told them as they were driving by the neighborhood. And he nodded down the address which Bilbo pointed out.  
  
“The sooner I get you home the better.” He noticed with a huge smile. “Although you might be surprised to hear your boys are currently in South Carolina from what I’ve heard.”  
  
“What about Kili?” Thorin asked in a strained voice.  
  
“He married Fili like three months ago, and all your boys moved in with Fili at the military base on Parris Island.” Aragorn explained. “Don’t worry all your friends are also alive.” He told Thorin reassuringly. “Fili and Dwalin made it just in time to save them from suffocating.”  
  
“Thank Mahal!” Thorin gasped with relief.  
  
“I can’t wait to see my kids!” Bilbo had tears in his eyes.  
  
“Our kids.” Thorin corrected keeping Bilbo’s hand tightly in his.  
  
“Everybody was thinking you two were dead, so they are going to be overjoyed to see you both!” Aragorn smiled at the widely. “I’ve already texted the address to Gandalf and he’s going to take care of it. Tell me how did you manage to escape.” The man insisted and Bilbo slowly told him about what happened to them.  
  
“How long has it been?” Bilbo asked in shaky voice.  
  
“Almost four months.” Aragon told him in a sad smile.  
  
“Could I please use your phone?” Bilbo asked gently, and Aragorn handed him his cell phone. He dialed the number he knew by heart and waited nearly five signals for someone to answer.  
  
“Fili?” Bilbo’s voice was full of tears.  
  
“Bilbo is that you?” Fili’s voice was full of surprise.  
  
“Fili I’m so happy to hear you!” Bilbo was on the verge of breaking down, so Thorin took the phone from him.  
  
“Fili are you all alright?” Thorin asked in a strained voice.  
  
“We’re fine, what about you and Bilbo? How did you manage to survive? What happened to you?” Fili kept asking questions.  
  
“We managed. It was difficult but we’re both fine.” Thorin told the boy. “We’ll see you in person soon, and then we’ll tell you all about it. Could I please speak to Kili?”  
  
“Right away!” Fili told him and rushed to give surprised Kili the phone.  
  
“Hello?” Kili asked hesitantly.  
  
“Thank Mahal you’re okay!” Thorin gasped hearing the voice of his beloved nephew.  
  
“Uncle?” Kili’s voice immediately became shaky. “Are you alright? When will I see you?”  
  
“I’m fine. We’re both fine.” Thorin said with relief in his voice. “Now that we know all of you are fine, we’re also fine.” Thorin gasped and took a deep breath. “We can’t wait to see you all!”  
  
Bilbo grabbed the phone back from Thorin. “I’m so happy you’re my son now Kili, I can’t being to tell you how happy we are that all of you are fine!”  
  
“I can’t wait to see you Bilbo, so many things have happened!” Kili told his father-in-law.  
  
“We’ll see you soon. We’re driving to Gandalf now, and as soon as we sort some things out, we’ll go to you in South Carolina.” Bilbo told the boy, he could clearly hear the cheering in the background, and soon he had to tell the same things to Nori, Ori, Dori and Frodo. All his kids were okay, and all were crying and happy to hear him.  
  
It took them nearly two hours to get to Gandalf, but when they arrived Gandalf already had news about the house in San Antonio. In the mean time, his men broke into it and caught the guards and Gollum. He said all four men were now in a secure place and are being interrogated. The house was also searched and they found some clues to where Smaug might be now. Bilbo and Thorin had to tell the man about everything that happened to them in the last weeks, and Gandalf listened carefully.  
  
“You two look very tired.” He noticed as the men were finishing dinner. “Let me show you to your room. You’ll find some clean clothes in the wardrobe.”  
  
Thorin looked relived at the huge bed, but Bilbo firmly pulled him to the bathroom. “You’re not going to bed dirty.” He smirked at his lover. As they were washing it was evident Thorin was much slimmer than before, but Bilbo confidently noticed they would make it all up soon. “I want to be in shape, but not fat.” Thorin smirked at his lover hearing Bilbo’s feeding plan.  
  
“So what are we going to do now?” Bilbo asked hesitantly.  
  
“We’re going to visit out boys and talk with them about what next. We’re going to get rid of Smaug, then we’re taking your laptop on a trip around the world.” Thorin joked.  
  
“What about that stop at the Castle?” Bilbo joked. “Or did that imprisonment change your mind?” He added with a smile.  
  
“Never in hell!” Thorin kissed Bilbo deeply and brought him much closer.  
  
“I can’t wait to see our kids.” Bilbo told Thorin as he was laying on his chest. “I was scared I would never see them again.”  
  
“So was I.” Thorin kissed Bilbo’s hair and rested his cheek in his hair. “Tomorrow.” He whispered before they fell asleep. “Tomorrow.” Bilbo replied with a sleepy smile.


	14. Chapter 14

“I need to make sure the whole house is clean!” Kili was running around like crazy since early morning. The boys were helping him clean the whole house for their father’s arrival. “Relax Kili! This is not a test of your hospitality.” Fili encouraged him to ease down. Everyone took the day off, and they boys agreed they need to greet their beloved father with all the hospitality possible in their military household.  
  
“Kili!” Fili grabbed him and stopped him. “If I wanted a wife I would have married a woman. Stop acting like a house-wife, you’re my husband so you needn’t worry about if it’s clean enough or what other boring chores you need to do.” Fili gently scolded his beloved husband.  
  
“I thought that’s what people do after they get married.” Kili replied clearly over agitated.  
  
“Some yes they do. But I won’t love you any less if you spend more time having fun or doing things you like to do.” Fili gently kissed him. “Today is a day of happiness, two most beloved people are coming home, so no need for any stress and cleaning.” Fili kissed him again. Kili just looked at his husband with so much love that he felt his heart would explode. Fili was so handsome in his uniform, he was the best husband and Kili felt he was so not worthy of the love that was given to him.  
  
“I love you!” Kili gasped and kissed Fili deeply.  
  
“You’d better.” Fili smirked at him. “I can’t wait to see them as well, so let’s join the boys and wait in the living room together.”  
  
Kili just nodded and held Fili’s hand tightly.  
  
Bilbo and Thorin drove impatiently to South Carolina. Aragon was escorting them to the military base. At the gate Bilbo told the guards who he was visiting and soon the gate opened. Thorin just glanced at the well guarded location. Behind the fence it was a normal neighborhood, with houses small yards and driveways. Almost everyone apart from children was wearing uniforms and the atmosphere made it seem safe.  
  
The house they stopped in front of looked just like all the other’s in the area. As soon they got out of the car they were surrounded. The boys just had to make sure both of them were okay, Kili hugged Thorin tightly, and Bilbo was surrounded by his boys.  
  
“Come inside!” Kili urged Bilbo to come into the house.  
  
Thorin grabbed Fili and held him closely. “Thank you for keeping Kili safe.”  
  
“It’s my duty!” Fili replied swiftly feeling uplifted by the praise. He knew how important Thorin was to Kili. And he would do anything for Kili.  
  
They sat down comfortably in the living room, and both men told the boys their story and how they escaped. Then Fili told them how Dori and Nori managed to get Frodo out of the house jumping from the window, then how he and Dwalin saved the other guards at the house in Mexico. They spent a long time talking about their perils, and later Bilbo had to take in all the compliments his newest book got. Thorin just glanced at him surprised and then everyone realized he still didn’t know Bilbo was William Underhill.  
  
“Well you know, I was hoping for a better time to tell you. But since they boys already started…” Bilbo was hesitant.  
  
“This is the best time!” Fili laughed. “We’re all here, it’s the happiest day ever.”  
  
“Well I didn’t have the chance to tell you, but well you kept asking what I’m doing on my laptop.” Bilbo became shy and timid.  
  
“And Bofur did the same thing, he was trying to guess what Bilbo was doing, so when the house was raided he was locked in the basement and very bored. So he broke into Bilbo’s laptop, and he read it all. So when we came into the basement we saw Bofur all in tears and despair, and when we asked what was wrong it turned out he had read Bilbo’s newest book.” Kili started explaining. “And while reading he realized Bilbo’s pen name was William Underhill.”  
  
Thorin gazed at Bilbo with huge surprise on his face. Then he just began laughing. “I should have known!” He just smirked at the smaller man with sparks in his eyes. “So tell me how did you end up here?” Thorin asked Fili.  
  
“Well, I had three options, and resigning was an option I wasn’t really willing to consider it, going on a new mission was also out of the question. So I talked with my superior and he said that if we get married we can all live here at the unit. So with Gandalf we decided it would be safest for Kili to carry my name and live with me here at the unit.” Fili slowly explained.  
  
“What about the family business?” Thorin crossed his brows.  
  
“Balin, Bofur and Bombur are in Mexico in headquarters, and Kili has been handling everything over the internet.” Fili told Thorin with a smile.  
  
“The wonders of modern technology. Are you using safe coding?” He asked Kili with a smirk.  
  
“Of course. I wrote the program myself.” Kili smirked.  
  
“I tried to convince him to sign up at the local university to do IT, but he’s stubborn.” Fili joked at Thorin.  
  
“That’s not such a bad idea.” Thorin admitted with a smile.  
  
“Maybe next year.” Kili replied. “I didn’t feel like anything when we didn’t know your fate.”  
  
“Only if you really want to.” Bilbo told the boy. “Never let anyone force you to anything, not even this no good handsome son of mine who happens to be your husband.” Kili smiled at him widely clearly happy because of the encouraging words.  
  
“I’m so happy we are family now.” Thorin looked at them with a huge smile, and later added. “We’re going to be family even more, after all we’ve been trough we’re planning to get married at Christmas. So prepare for a romantic Christmas in Erebor.”  
  
The boys glanced at the happy Bilbo. “I want a wedding in a castle, so since I want all of you there Christmas is the best time.”  
  
“We’re so happy!” Dori’s eyes were full of tears. He hugged Bilbo happily.  
  
“Since we’re all here together and finally I can talk with you about what we want to do next.” Nori changed topic. “I’m fine living here with Fili, but I came to the conclusion I would be more useful in Mexico.”  
  
“That means you want to join Thorin’s business?” Bilbo asked his shyly, he was a bit surprised one of his boys would suggest something like that.  
  
“I’ve got experience, and studying here seems pointless, I can’t seem to find anything right for me.” Nori told the family. “And since Thorin and Kili are family, I want to support the family.”  
  
“Actually I’ve been thinking of joining the marine corps.” Dori looked at his father hesitantly.  
  
“One more big decision waiting to be made for my arrival?” Bilbo just looked at him warmly. “The military is a good choice, and since you all love Fili so much I understand your esteem for the profession. It has to be your decision.”  
  
“We’ve been planning to talk to you all about our future plans. The threat is still not over. Smaug is out there, and he wants to get me.” Thorin was grim. “We’ve been talking a lot about what to do next, and we both came to the conclusion that staying here is the safest option.”  
  
“So Fili, we’d like to ask you to take care of Ori, Frodo and Kili here at your military unit. Whatever Dori and Nori decide we will accept it.” Bilbo told the boys. “Both of us decided to keep on the move. Travelling can guarantee Smaug will have a problem finding us.”  
  
“Dwalin and Bifur are coming with us as security. Oin and Gloin will stay here with you boys. They will rent a house in the nearby town and if you feel this house is too small for you, Nori and Dori can join them there.” Thorin explained their plan. “I was hoping you would try and take up some studies Kili, I will manage the business from now on, so you won’t have to sacrifice all your time to it.”  
  
“I think you should leave it all to Kili.” Fili noticed with a smirk. “He’s able to handle it all.” He supported his husband, knowing that taking the job away from Kili would injure his pride.  
  
“We’ll arrange it just the two of us.” Thorin smirked. “I like the way you all managed to stay safe, and we’re both very proud of you boys.” Thorin brought Bilbo closer to him, the smaller man had tears in his eyes.  
  
“I hope that you won’t feel like we’re abandoning you here.” Bilbo told his sons. “But we really think this is the safest option.”  
  
“And that you Fili won’t mind this bunch staying here with you all the time.” Thorin added looking at the blond man.  
  
“I’m fine, we’re all family now so it’s natural.” Fili added with a warm smile. “I just wish you two would stay with us.”  
  
“We’ll be in touch as much as possible.” Bilbo replied.  
  
“Just knowing you two are safe will work wonders for our sleep.” Dori added. “It’s been really difficult the last four months.”  
  
“Yeah, we spent countless hours in the gym at night thinking of you two.” Nori added. “You can say we’ve all been restless.”  
  
“And emotionally drained.” Kili added. “This whole thing was a bit too much.”  
  
“We’re here for all of you, and I’m going to do everything to assure security to our whole family.” Thorin told them in a deep voice.  
  
“We were thinking with Kili, maybe you could stay here with us at least for the weekend?” Fili asked them with a smile.  
  
“Isn’t it a bit cramp in here?” Thorin noticed.  
  
“We’ll manage.” Fili replied.  
  
“It would mean a lot for us.” Kili added. “And since you’re family the base won’t mind much.”  
  
“Please stay.” Frodo had tears in his eyes.  
  
“Kili why don’t you get dinner ready.” Fili gently kissed Kili’s forehead and smiled to him.  
  
“Kili’s cooking?” Thorin was dumb folded.  
  
“He’s a rare gem.” Fili just smiled watching Bilbo follow Kili into the kitchen.  
  
“I need to call base and report you guys staying. Boys reorganize the bedrooms as we discussed.” Fili told them firmly and left to make the call.  
  
“Are you sure we’ll manage the eight of us here?” Thorin had his doubts, he was used to much higher standards and huge space.  
  
“We’ve got it all worked out.” Dori confirmed. “Don’t worry!”  
  
“You said it yourself, this is the safest place, so you’re all staying here.” Dori told the man firmly.  
  
“Consider yourself kidnapped.” Nori added with a huge smile, and Thorin could only laugh at that comment.  
  
After seeing the house with the boys he had to admit they would manage. There were four bedrooms, so they would fit in just fine. There were only three bathrooms, but it was just a minor inconvenience.  
  
“There is also a laundry room and gym in the basement.” The boys told him and showed him downstairs.  
  
Meanwhile Bilbo was helping Kili in the kitchen, he was glancing at the boy with worry. He noticed something was bothering Kili and he didn’t want to talk with him in front of everybody.  
  
“Kili!” He told the boy. “Stop for a minute.” He gently hugged the boy.  
  
“I’m so happy you are my son now.” Bilbo told the startled teen. “But I can’t help but worry that something is wrong.” Bilbo gently forced the boy to sit on a chair and he sat right in front of him holding his hands. “Please tell me, what’s bothering you.”  
  
“It’s just… It’s been really difficult.” Kili mumbled finally under the deep gaze.  
  
“Losing Thorin was a huge pain for you, but you’ve got us all now. And Thorin is back safe and sound. I hope you don’t mind us getting married, I don’t want to steal Thorin away from you.” Bilbo was trying to be as gently as possible.  
  
“It’s not that. I want uncle to be happy, and clearly he will only be happy with you in his life. It’s more like…” Kili tried to find the right words.  
  
“It’s more like getting married to Fili was a long shot?” Bilbo gently suggested seeing the boy’s agitation. Kili just looked down and tears began follow down his face.  
  
“Fili is just so fucking perfect I can’t handle it. It’s been a bit difficult because people keep assuming I’m his brother, now we have the same name, and when we’re in public I just can’t behave like…” Kili began and suddenly stopped. “And now when you both returned and everything, I have a feeling this marriage was just for the sake of safety…” He stopped again.  
  
“Marriages like this are always difficult.” Bilbo gently told him. “Most people will judge you and reject, but many will not. You can behave in public as a husband, because you are his husband. Fili is an adult, he knew what he was doing when he married you. And knowing him for as long as I have I’m confident to say he must really love you, otherwise he would have never made such a difficult decision.” Bilbo held onto the boy’s hands tightly. “He’s not ashamed of you. He feels deeply for you, believe me when I say this – if he swore to always be by your side he will never break his word.”  
  
“I love him so much…” The boy was slightly shaking.  
  
“And he loves you. You know I’ve talked about this with Thorin last night, and we came to one conclusion, we love each other as much as you and Fili love each other. It was fate that crossed our paths, and we’re meant to be a family. You know me and Thorin made the decision to get married the third day at the mansion in Mexico, but then shit happened. It’s kind of funny you two got married before us, but it’s the only way it could have been.” Bilbo told the emotionally fragile boy. “Trust in Fili, believe in him. He’s the best person in the world.” Bilbo spoke with deep emotions in his voice.  
  
“I just keep feeling I’m not worthy of being with him, that I’m the source of problems and danger.” Kili was still shaking.  
  
“And I love every part of you.” Fili suddenly came into the kitchen and took Kili into his arms. “And you’re fucking perfect, and we’ll deal with all the problems together.” He assured the boy with a smile.  
  
Bilbo just smiled and hugged both of them. “Just be happy kids, and don’t you dare think about what other people will say.”  
  
“Dinner!” Kili suddenly scowled and rushed to the oven.  
  
“Let me help you son!” Bilbo rushed to lend a hand.  
  
“On Saturday there is a family picnic at the unit, so you’re all coming with us.” Fili told everyone as they were sitting down to dinner.  
  
“We’ll gladly join you.” Thorin smiled to his new son. Kili was the only one not overjoyed with the idea. “What’s wrong Kili?” Thorin glanced at him.  
  
“Don’t worry.” Bilbo told his lover. “We’re all coming and we’re all going to have fun.”  
  
“Sure we will!” Nori laughed.  
  
“I do admit I’m very surprised Kili!” Thorin smiled tasting dinner. “Another cooking talent in the family!”  
  
“Delicious dinner Kili!”Dori smiled at the shy boy.  
  
“We’d die without you!” Nori added.  
  
They stayed up long talking and finally spending time together. The boys just couldn’t believe Bilbo and Thorin were back, and both were healthy and safe now. It was like an endless nightmare was ending.  
  
Friday Fili had to go to his unit, but all the boys decided to stay home with Bilbo and Thorin, the calm time together was easing the pain all of them suffered. Spending time together was the most important thing for them now especially when Bilbo and Thorin would go away, and the next time the family would be together would be at Christmas.


	15. Chapter 15

The picnic on Saturday was huge event. The whole site was open for family members, and there was huge picnic prepared with hot meals and games. Ori and Frodo were extremely enthusiastic, for them it all looked like a fun fair.  
  
Fili from the start was sensing Kili’s uneasiness. He knew the boy felt insecure about their relationship especially in public. Fili did everything he could while they were alone, he would say calming words and assure the boy of his feelings. But Kili somehow felt apprehensive when in public. Fili was surprised the very confident boy from Mexico, was now shy and insecure. He knew Bilbo’s and Thorin’s kidnapping, and the sense of danger was one of the reasons, but he also had a feeling their wedding was a bit too fast, and too early.  
  
That Saturday Fili made himself a promise, he wouldn’t let Kili act just like one of his brothers, he would keep him next to him every minute of the day. And he would make sure his hand was always in his.  
  
“Come on Fili there is a shooting competition!” Nori told Fili as they were looking around the fun fair part of the picnic.  
  
“Is it only for military personal?” Thorin asked curiously.  
  
“Of course not, anyone can sign up.” Dori smiled.  
  
“That means I’m going to take part too, and so is Kili.” Thorin’s voice was decisive.  
  
“We’re signing up as well.” Nori pulled his two brothers along.  
  
“And we’ll just stand by and watch!” Bilbo pulled Frodo along.  
  
“May the best man win!” Fili just smiled at them and pulled Kili holding his hand tightly.  
  
“Would you like to sign up Lieutenant?” A sergeant responsible for the list quickly noted down his name.  
  
“Yes, I would.” Fili confirmed. Kili suddenly felt all shy and finally Fili firmly told the man to add Killian Oakenshield to the list as well.  
  
“Your brother? The competition is going to tough this year.” The man joked.  
  
“No, my husband.” Fili firmly corrected him. “And yes the level is going to be really high.” He just smirked and walked away still holding onto Kili’s hand.  
  
“You didn’t have to do that.” Kili whispered to him.  
  
“But you’re wrong. I should. You’re not my brother and you will never will be.” Fili was firm. “You’re much more, you’re my husband.” Fili pulled him into a short kiss ignoring the fact they were in public.  
  
“Are you sure you want to compete?” Fili asked him tentatively.  
  
“That’s the only thing I’m sure at the moment.” Kili whispered still feeling many eyes on them.  
  
“Do you need any tips?” Fili grinned a t him.  
  
“Just you wait and see.” Kili giggled and grinned back at him.  
  
“Oakenshield!” Someone called his name and Fili looked back.  
  
“Major Grimes!” He greeted the man formally with a salute. When he lowered his hand he immediately grabbed Kili’s hand again.  
  
“This is my husband Kili.” Fili introduced his spouse. The man just smiled and greeted the boy politely.  
  
“I’ve been waiting impatiently to meet you boy.” The older man smiled at the extremely cute boy. “I hope you like living here at the unit.”  
  
“It’s really nice.” Kili admitted.  
  
“I hope you’re not bored or anything.” The man asked curiously. “Do you work or study?”  
  
“I work form home.” Kili said hesitantly.  
  
“He’s a software programmer.” Fili immediately took over the conversation. “I’ve been trying to convince him to take up some studies in Beaufort, but he knows it all already so it’s pointless.” Fili smirked.  
  
“I’m happy you both settled down here, although I do admit a more active career would probably bring you much more.” The man told Fili seriously.  
  
“I’m happy with what I have here.” Fili smiled and glanced at his family members.  
  
“And we’re happy he’s not in the line of danger anymore.” Kili spoke to the man confidently for a change.  
  
“I’ve always had faith in Fili’s abilities.” The man smiled at the boy. “But I do understand your point of view.”  
  
“Excuse me I have to join the jury for the shooting contest.” Major Grimes smirked. “I hope you’re taking part Fili.”  
  
“Of course, we both are taking part.” Fili answered with a smile.  
  
“Good luck!” Major bid them goodbye.  
  
“Stop being so tense!” Fili gently scolded him.  
  
“It’s just uncomfortable.” Kili admitted.  
  
“Are you ashamed of being my husband?” Fili whispered in strained voice.  
  
Kili just closed his eyes and held his hand tighter. “Never.” He finally whispered back.  
  
“So just relax and enjoy yourself.” Fili pulled him closer and dragged him back to their family.  
  
“The contest is in two hours so we’re going to the picnic area to get something to eat.” Bilbo and Frodo left them and headed towards the food stands.  
  
“We’re not eating before the contest.” Dori was firm.  
  
“Nope, it won’t do us well.” Nori agreed.  
  
“Lieutenant!” Someone yet again yelled Fili’s rank to get his attention.  
  
“Bain and Sigrid!” Kili yelled seeing their two friends.  
  
“You look fantastic in your best uniform!” Kili grabbed Sigrid’s hand and smiled at her.  
  
“Uniforms look good on everybody.” Sigrid smiled at him. “You would look fantastic in one as well.” She joked at him. Despite the difficult beginning they were now close friends, even closer than Fili and Sigrid before.  
  
“Not planning it, although Dori has mentioned joining the forces.” Kili smiled at her.  
  
“That’s fantastic news!” Bain smiled at the serious young man. “You’d make a great addition to the forces.”  
  
“By the way you haven’t met my uncle yet.” Kili grabbed Sigrid and Bain and pulled them to meet Thorin.  
  
“Uncle, this is Sigrid and Bain, our close friends.” He pointed to the siblings. “And this is my uncle Thorin.”  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Sir.” Bain greeted the firm older man.  
  
“Likewise.” Thorin smiled at them.  
  
“And this is my father.” Fili introduced Bilbo, as the smaller man finally approached them.  
  
“I’m so happy to hear you’re in good health.” Sigrid hugged the cute smaller man. “The boys have been worried sick when you were away.”  
  
“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you darling.” Bilbo hugged the girl.  
  
The group sat down at one of the picnic tables set around the event and everyone was having a great time. Sigrid was right next to Kili and kept his spirit uplifted.  
  
Many people would walk up to Fili and to Bain and his sister, but no one stayed longer.  
  
Soon the main contest approached and the boys went up for the first round with Thorin. Frodo, Bilbo, Ori and Sigrid walked to the audience stands to watch the event. After the first round Nori and Dori were back with them, but Bain, Thorin, Kili and Fili qualified for the next round. The second round was much more difficult, it was just shooting a target, but the weapon changed to basic hand guns. Shooting at a large distance with a basic hand gun was a challenge for even experienced soldiers, but surprisingly only ten people qualified to the third round. The crowd cheered as the last civilian in the final round turned out to be Kili. Bilbo and the boys were overjoyed.  
  
“Who would have thought he’s such a great shot.” Sigrid smiled to the smaller man.  
  
“I’m surprised as well.” Bilbo smiled.  
  
“And I’m not!” Thorin joked joining them in the audience. “He’s always been very talented when it comes to shooting. You should see him with a bow, that’s his real talent.” He told them with a huge smile.  
  
The crowd was clearly agitated with the last round. Many people were expressing their surprise than a civilian managed to get to the last round. But someone soon said it was Oakenshield so the surprised turned into a discussion about the best lieutenant in the force.  
  
Bilbo just kept glancing around hearing his son become the main topic all around them.  
  
“I didn’t know so many people know Fili around here.” Bilbo said with a shy smile.  
  
“He’s really popular.” Sigrid told him. “He’s one of the best.”  
  
“And he’s the best shot in his unit.” Bain added. “They have always set him as an example to others.”  
  
“And the more he’s popular, the more Kili is shy about their relationship.” Sigrid leaned into Bilbo and whispered to him so that the others wouldn’t hear.  
  
“That makes me worried.” Bilbo admitted. “I’ll talk with both of them, I appreciate your care.” He smiled to the sincere girl.  
  
“At least now he seems to be blossoming.” Sigrid glanced at the shooting range.  
  
“He seems really confident.” Bilbo just smiled and glanced at his son-in-law holding a sniper rifle confidently. “What’s the last category?”  
  
“Sniper shooting. Fili is extremely good at it.” Bain told them with a huge grin.  
  
“So is Kili.” Thorin smirked. “Although for the good of their relationship I’m not sure if he should win.”  
  
Bilbo just glanced at him. “I hope Kili wins.” He smiled enigmatically at his beloved.  
  
The crowd was becoming impatient as the last ten people were shooting. Many people were yelling names and the name Oakenshield was among the most shouted names.  
  
Fili just glared at the crowd and smirked to Kili standing right next to him. “It’s funny, that way they are cheering for both of us.”  
  
Kili just replied with a smile. “I bet they are cheering for you.”  
  
Fili smirked at his husband. “And they are wondering how a civilian passed to the last round.”  
  
Fili glanced at him with a huge smile and before Kili could do or say anything, he pulled him closer and gave him a swift kiss, before Kili could turn away. The crowd suddenly gasped and stopped shouting clearly very surprised.  
  
“You didn’t!” Kili glanced at him terrified.  
  
“Well I just did.” Fili smiled at him happily. Then the crowd just continued talking and chanting Oakenshield with even more vigor.  
  
“Now they are deliberating about if you’re my brother, my boyfriend or my husband.” Fili glanced at him with a playful smile and went to take his position.  
  
Bilbo just giggled as Fili corned Kili with a kiss in front of this huge crowd. “Lovebirds.” He gasped and his lover took his hand with emotions clearly visible on his face.  
  
“That was a perfect shot!” Thorin gasped seeing Fili return to his post next to Kili. “Kili will have a challenge.”  
  
“Is he really that good?” Bilbo asked him looking at the shooting range.  
  
“He’s the best.” Thorin spoke with deep pride in his voice.  
  
Kili took his turn right after Fili, and he took the position with confidence.  
  
“His position looks different than Fili’s and the others.” Bilbo noticed surprised.  
  
“Old school.” Thorin noticed. “He was taught by Dwalin, that’s how they take position in SAS.”  
  
“SAS?” Sigrid asked surprised.  
  
“My friend used to serve in SAS and he taught Kili how to shoot.” Thorin explained.  
  
“That explains a lot.” She smirked and glanced at the shooter.  
  
Kili was very confident and in just a blink of the eyes it was over. He smiled and rushed back to Fili.  
  
“Nice shot.” Fili noticed. “You take position just like British special forces.”  
  
“Dwalin taught me.” Kili admitted with a smile.  
  
“I should have known.” Fili murmured as they were watching other’s take their chance.  
  
The jury was talking later, taking a closer look at the targets. Major Grimes smirked at Fili, and glanced at Kili. Then the jury took their place again. The crowd was becoming impatient and the name Oakenshield was shouted more and more.  
  
“And third place goes to private Kowalski!” The crowd cheered as the speaker gave the names of the winners. “Second place is major Mary Williams!” The female part of the crowd were cheering for the last woman in the last round. “And the first place, now this is a unprecedented surprise, is a tie! Between Oakenshield and Oakenshield!” The crowd went silent not really understanding the verdict. “Lieutenant Philip Oakenshield tied with Killian Oakenshield!” The crowd went simply crazy hearing the news.  
  
“Now that’s a really surprise!” Thorin just smiled proudly seeing both of them take the cup for first place.  
  
“At least you’re not going to fight about the trophy.” Major Grimes came to them to congratulate. “Nice going both of you!”  
  
“Have you considered joining the army boy?” Major escorted them in the direction of their family. “You have a great eye.”  
  
“One soldier in our marriage is enough.” Kili smirked to the officer.  
  
“You might be right.” The officer glanced at him. “Being both in the service wouldn’t meant you would be together at the same location.”  
  
“Exactly.” Kili smirked happily.  
  
“Oakenshield!” An officer approached the winners. “Congratulations both to you and your brother!” The man smiled sincerely.  
  
“Thank you Esteban.” Fili replied politely. “But this is my husband, not my brother.” He smiled at the dumb folded man and grabbed Kili’s hand firmly and guided him through the crowd.  
  
“Lieutenant!” A group of privates approached their commanding officer. “Kili, this is my squad.” He pointed towards the group and told Kili their names. “Squad, this is my husband Killian.” The privates just glanced at the boy, and back to their commanding officer. “Congratulations boss!” They just joked.  
  
“You made an excellent choice! I swear he shoots even better than you!” One of the soldier’s joked.  
  
“Yeah there was a moment we thought you would lose!” Another one added.  
  
“Everything stays in the family.” Fili just smiled at them.  
  
“Great to finally meet you Killian!” The boys greeted their officer’s husband will all the sincerity in the world.  
  
“If you ever feel bored you can join us at the shooting range!” Another proposed with a smile.  
  
“Just keep your hands to yourselves!” Fili threatened them in a low joking voice.  
  
“Come on boss, you know we do extra training at the weekends, please join us both of you!” Another one insisted.  
  
“Fine we’ll show up.” Fili just smiled at them. “Now let us pass, our family is waiting!” Fili grabbed his husband’s hand firmly and led him through the crowd.  
  
“Was it that bad?” Fili just smiled at him.  
  
“No, I admit It wasn’t bad at all.” Kili replied with a smile. Fili just smiled and pulled into his arms. He gently kissed the boy not caring everyone was looking at them.  
  
“I love you!” Fili whispered to Kili with all the emotions in his voice.  
  
“I love you too.” Kili replied.  
  
Soon they were surrounded by their family, and Thorin announced they had to celebrate. They spent the rest of the day at the picnic, eating the food and talking with the people gathered at the event. When they finally returned home, Kili placed the trophy on a shelf in the living room for everyone to see. As they were resting Fili held Kili close and no one was surprised with the boys were tired.  
  
“I’m so happy we can finally be with all of you.” Bilbo was very emotional and Thorin had to hold onto him tightly.  
  
“We’re also very happy.” Fili told the men. “We’re utterly happy that you’re back with us, and that you’re both safe.”  
  
“It’s a relief.” Dori admitted warmly. “We were all very worried.”  
  
“We’re going to leave tomorrow night.” Thorin told them. “But we’ll keep in touch.”  
  
“We’ll call regularly.” Bilbo assured the boys.  
  
“Just knowing that you two are safe will be a blessing.” Kili admitted.  
  
“I’m so happy you’re safe and happy.” Thorin had tears in his eyes. “Fili, Kili is your responsibility now, so take good care of him.” He looked into Fili’s eyes.  
  
“I will.” Fili promised.  
  
“As soon as this is all over, I’d like to come over to our house in Mexico.” Thorin smiled at them.  
  
“Meanwhile we’ll send Gloin to Erebor to organize our wedding, and we’re expecting you all over there for Christmas.” Bilbo explained with a smile.  
  
“Having everyone in one place might be dangerous.” Fili immediately noticed.  
  
“That’s the plan.” Thorin smiled.  
  
“Gandalf is going to be there too.” Bilbo informed them with a smile.  
  
“You can count on us.” Fili smirked. “Just send word what you need to be done.”  
  
Thorin looked at him seriously. “Fate is a funny thing. I’m very glad our paths crossed.” He nodded to the boy with a huge smile.


End file.
